Akito and Estelle's Adventures of Charlotte's Web
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Jenny sends a letter to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent and invites them along with Felicity, Eloise, and even Tech E. Coyote to meet her cousin in the country by the name of Fern Arable. During the visit, Fern adopts the runt of the litter from a pig and names him Wilbur and decides to adopt him as her very own pet.
1. Chapter 1

Mo was letting her children study their math problems since she tutored them with her home-schooling and let Vincent in charge, but she wouldn't be gone long, she was only going to the post office.

"Ah, good day, Mrs. Fudo." the woman smiled.

"Hi, Lana," Mo smiled back. "Any new mail for the family?"

"No, how about you?" Lana asked.

"Estelle has another letter for Jennifer Foxworth." Mo smiled as she took out an envelope. She then saw a letter from a cousin from her side of the family.

Lana took the letter and dropped it off, then looked down. "Oh, there's something here for Estelle, I guess I missed it."

"That's all right," Mo took the letter. "You have a good day."

"You too." Lana smiled.

Mo then took the letter and walked off back to her house and hid the letter so she could surprise Estelle with it.

* * *

Estelle was continuing to practice her ballet skills and where the Ralts twins were joining in.

"Finished already with your math?" Mo smiled.

"Too easy, Mom." Akito replied as he watched his sister and the Ralts twins.

"I guess I should have given you kids harder math problems." Mo said.

This made the kids' eyes widen.

"But enough of that for now," Mo chuckled. "Estelle, you got mail."

"Who's it from?" Estelle asked as she walked over with the Ralts twins.

"Jenny." Mo smiled as she handed the envelope to her daughter.

"Cool." Estelle smiled back.

Mo then decided to let her kids take a break for a little while.

"It's from Jenny." Estelle cheered.

Vincent zipped to Estelle's side with wide eyes. "What's it say?"

"Let me find out first." Estelle giggled as she opened the envelope.

"Okay, okay, sorry." Vincent said.

Akito smirked while Vincent looked sheepish.

Estelle opened the letter and went through it and smiled. "Jenny's invited us to visit her cousin with her."

"Jenny has a cousin?" Vincent asked.

"She live on a farm, her name's Fern." Estelle explained.

"Can't wait to meet her." Vincent said.

Akito and Estelle smirked.

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Getting to know your future cousin-in-law?" Estelle giggled.

This caused Vincent to blush again. He seemed to turn even redder than the last time.

"Your face is red." the male Ralts pointed out.

"Yeah, why is that?" The female Ralts asked.

"Uh... Allergies..." Vincent lied innocently.

"Sure." Akito smirked.

Estelle giggled as she continued to look through the letter. "Ooh, there's a fair coming up, Mom, can we go with Jenny to meet her country cousin? Please, please, please, can we?"

"Yeah, can we?" Akito and Vincent also asked.

"Well... I suppose that would be all right..." Mo smiled.

"Yay!" the Fudo siblings cheered with their Pokémon.

Mo then decided to call everyone else to see if they could do anything about them coming along to meet Fern as well so they wouldn't be left out.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Paris..._**

"I'll get it." Darla came to her phone as it rang while Eloise was being tutored by Tech.

"This is fun." Eloise smiled.

"I knew you wouldn't mind it if I taught you." Tech smiled back. "Now, let's see what you've learned."

Eloise then handed him her papers.

Tech then looked over her homework. "Very nice, Eloise, you're really improving in your mathematics!"

"It helps to have a good teacher." Eloise smiled to the coyote.

This caused for Tech to smile bashfully. Eloise smiled back.

Darla came back in with a bright smile. "Sweetie, would you like to visit a farm with your cousins?"

"Sure!" Eloise beamed. "Anything with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity is oodles, oodles, oodles of fun!"

"Mind if I come along? It can give me the perfect time to test out my newest invention." Tech said.

"It would be good if Eloise had some supervision," Darla replied. "Besides, I'd like some time to catch up with Urchin, and what with Nanny back in New York and all."

"I wouldn't mind at all." Tech smiled to the blonde woman.

"Well, all right," Darla smiled. "As long as you promise to behave for Tech, Eloise."

"Of course, Mother; he's the only tutor I behave for." Eloise said.

"That you do, I know the Dean of Andover from your old tutor though," Darla giggled. "Well, you might as well get ready, you'll be on a farm. You can handle that, can you?"

"Of course!" Eloise replied as she then hugged her mother. "Tell Daddy I said bye, okay?"

"Of course." Darla hugged her daughter back.

Tech soon put on a futuristic watch. Eloise went to get dressed like a farm girl and wore overalls, boots, a straw hat, and an ascot.

Darla giggled to her daughter's fashionable choices. "You should've been on the catwalk with me."

Tech soon activated his invention and where it got to disguised him as a strong looking farmer.

"Wow, Tech, you look charming and delightful." Eloise smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Ellie." Tech smiled back to the little girl.

"You two have a good time now." Darla waved them off.

"We will!" Eloise and Tech smiled.

Darla waved to them as they then went off and she went to see Urchin to have some special time together.

* * *

At the Forte home, Felicity had been invited and she was looking for her futuristic bracelet so she could teleport to where the others were.

"Where did I put that thing?" Felicity hummed as she looked for her Loonatics bracelet.

"What are you looking for, Flick?" Forte asked.

"My bracelet from the Loonatics, Papa," Felicity replied. "Have you seen it?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Forte asked as he showed the futuristic bracelet.

"Oh, merci beaucop!" Felicity ran over to it. "Where did you find it?"

"You dropped it." Forte handed the bracelet to her.

"Ohh." Felicity smiled sheepishly.

Forte chuckled to his daughter.

"I better be off." Felicity smiled.

Forte patted her on the head. "Behave yourself now."

"Oui, Papa." Felicity nodded as she slid on her bracelet. She soon teleported herself to the others.

* * *

The others were a few miles away from a farmland and they all had their bracelets. The others were surprised and happy to see Tech after it had felt like such a long time.

"It's so great to see you, Tech." Akito smiled.

"Yeah and great human disguise." Vincent added.

"Thank my newest invention." Tech smiled back to the Fudo boys.

"What do you call it?" Estelle asked.

"I call it the Human Disguise 9000." Tech said.

"Why is it always 9000?" Akito asked.

"Because 2000 is the past compared to where I'm from." Tech reminded them.

"Good point." Akito then said, remembering the coyote was from the 28th century.

"So, does it also give you enhanced strength?" Vincent asked.

"It should," Tech replied. "Hopefully it works."

"How about to test it out on something heavy?" Akito suggested.

"Let's see then," Tech said as he came up to a heavy boulder that was in the landscape. "This boulder should do nicely."

Akito smiled in excitement. Tech then cracked his knuckles and attempted to lift the boulder. And where he was able to lift it up.

"Whoo! Go Tech!" Akito cheered.

"Not bad!" Tech smiled as he was able to do it.

"Tech, maybe you'll find your true love here." Estelle said.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Tech chuckled. "Hopefully she's better than you-know-who from one of our missions together."

"Yeah, Mastermind was totally crazy." Estelle said.

"Lead the way, Jenny." Vincent said.

"This way." Jenny smiled as she led the way to her cousin's home.

They soon went to Jenny's cousin's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny hummed to herself as she was leading the way. There appeared to be a pot-bellied pig who gave birth to piglets and was now resting as her babies were taking her milk. The kids smiled in awe as they saw that.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, this is so adorable!" Eloise cooed.

"They're cute enough to eat," Tech said which gave him glares. "What?! What'd I say?!"

"Pigs get killed and most of their body parts get eaten." Akito whispered to Tech.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Tech chuckled nervously.

"Jenny, is that you?" a young female voice asked.

"Fern!" Jenny beamed and ran to a brunette girl in an orange top with a blue jumper.

The two girls ran up to each other and then shared a hug.

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"It's been too long," Fern smiled to her city cousin. "How's life in the big city?"

"Oh, same old same old, how's life in the little country?" Jenny smiled back.

"Same here." Fern replied with a smile.

Jenny smiled back.

"Ooh, I see Daddy's sow had her piglets." Fern then smiled.

"Saw them too, they were so cute." Estelle smiled.

"They really are..." Fern cooed. "Come on, guys, I'll show you around, wanna help, Jenny?"

"Of course." Jenny smiled to her country cousin.

"Lead the way, girls." Tech said.

* * *

Jenny and Fern walked ahead and decided to give a tour of the farm with their guests following. Estelle smiled to the piglets sweetly as she followed the others. And where one of them was smaller than the rest. Estelle then frowned little, noticing that that one was the runt of the litter.

"Sis, I think one of the piglets is going to be killed." Vincent whispered to her so then Fern wouldn't hear.

A man came onto the farm and looked at the piglets, then noticed the smallest one and decided to 'take care' of it. Scruffy saw what he was about to do and decided to do his job with protecting the runt. The man seemed hesitant, but it had to be done, he grabbed his axe and went toward the runt of the litter.

"Good morning, Papa." Fern walked by with a basket filled with eggs.

"Good morning, Fern." Her father greeted with the Ax in his hand.

Fern glanced back at her father as she came in.

* * *

"Here are the eggs, Aunt Ruthie." Jenny said as she took the basket for Fern and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Jenny, so good to see you." the blonde woman smiled to her niece from the big city.

"I came here for a visit and I brought some friends of mine and they came with an adult supervision," Jenny said before showing the group she brought with her. "And I also brought Oliver I would have brought Georgette, but she isn't much of a farm dog."

"Well, that's good." Ruthie smiled as she was fixing up some pancakes.

"What's Uncle John doing with that axe by the way?" Jenny then asked her aunt.

"Some pigs were born last night," Ruthie replied. "One of the pigs was a runt and your uncle has to do away with him."

"What? But that's unfair." Jenny said.

"Just because it's smaller than the others?!" Fern agreed with her city cousin.

"Don't yell, girls, the pig would probably die anyway." Ruthie replied.

The girls then rushed outside with their group to stop John from killing the runt of the litter.

* * *

Scruffy seemed to stop John from killing the runt as he growled at the farmer.

"I'm sorry, little guy, but it has to be done." John said as he picked up the runt in his hand as the girls rushed to stop him from killing the baby pig.

Scruffy began to pull on one of the pant legs to stop the farmer.

"Papa, you can't kill it!" Fern cried out as she then started to cry.

"Fern, you and the others have got to learn to control yourself." John said gently.

"But it's not fair, Uncle John!" Jenny started to cry with her cousin. "If Fern had been very small, would you have killed her?"

"No, of course not; a little girl is one thing, but a little pig causes nothing but trouble." John told them.

"I don't see any difference..." Fern continued to cry. "This is the most terrible case of injustice I've ever heard of!"

John couldn't bear to see his daughter cry anymore and decided to think of a solution since she seemed attached to the baby she had just met. "Ya know, I've got a good mind to let ya raise this pig," he then suggested with a smile. "Then you'll see what trouble a pig can be."

"Oh, Papa, would you?" Fern smiled hopefully. "Please?"

"It would be a great experience for her, sir," Tech said. "And we'll be able to help her along the way."

"All right, he's yours!" John handed the runt to his daughter. "Saved from an untimely death."

"Oh, look at him," Fern cooed as she held the pig like a baby. "He's absolutely perfect! His name is... Wilbur."

"Wilbur, what a perfect name." Jenny smiled.

"A pig doesn't grow on hugs and kisses, Fern," John reminded his daughter. "Now take him inside and feed him."

* * *

They all then came inside the house as an older boy slid down the banister inside and came down for breakfast.

"Who's that?" Estelle asked.

"That's my other cousin, Avery." Jenny said as they came inside before Fern.

The boy came down and sat in front of a plate of pancakes and appeared to be hiding a frog inside of his pocket.

Ruthie smiled to him until her husband and daughter came through the door with an extra guest. "John Arable, you've gone soft."

"Isn't he precious?" Fern cooed about her new pet.

"He sure is." Estelle smiled as the rest of the pets came in.

"Can I have a pig too, Pa?" Avery asked.

"I only distribute pigs to early risers," John smiled as he hung up his jacket and joined the family to breakfast. "Fern was up at daylight, trying to rid the world of injustice as your cousin and her friends showed up."

"Hey, Avery." Jenny smiled.

"Hey, cous, long time no see." Avery smiled back to her as there was a croaking noise heard.

"What's the matter?" Jenny folded her arms with a smirk. "Got a frog in your throat?"

"Uh, sure, something like that." Avery smiled sheepishly.

Suddenly, an actual frog leaped from his pocket and hopped onto the butter. Avery tried to slap it down, but just ended up smushing the butter.

"Seems to me you got more wildlife than you can take care of, Avery." John smirked to his son.

Teddy soon got a hold of the frog. A pancake then flew and landed on Wilbur's head as he was in Fern's arms still. The pig snorted in amusement as he then licked the syrup off his face.

"He's so cute." Teddy smiled.

"I think Wilbur needs a bath after breakfast." Jenny suggested to her cousin.

"I agree." Fern smiled.

There was enough breakfast to go around and after they finished, it was bath time for Wilbur.


	3. Chapter 3

As Fern bathed Wilbur, she sang him a lullaby. And where it seemed to put him in a good mood. Fern then wrapped up her pig in a blanket as she smiled to him. Wilbur smiled back and seemed to grow attached to Fern right away. He even licked her cheek like a puppy would.

"Aw!" Jenny smiled.

"He sure is cute." Oliver smiled back.

Fern was even feeding Wilbur by the bottle. Estelle seemed to admire Fern's maternal instincts as it reminded her of before when Teddy was hatched.

"So, what should we do now?" Dot asked,

"I'm going to swing him." Fern decided.

"Okay." Jenny smiled.

Fern rested Wilbur in her lap and gently swung with him on the swing-set. The others then went for a pleasant walk through the meadow as a vibrant rainbow came into view.

"Ooh, a rainbow." Teddy smiled.

"It's as perfect as a painting..." Vincent said as he made a frame shape over the landscape with his hands.

"He truly is an artist." Jenny smiled.

"He paints all the time," Vulpix said to her. "Mostly pictures of you or all of us all together."

This caused Vincent to blush.

"Aww..." Jenny cooed.

"Erm... Heh..." Vincent smiled shyly. "What can I say?"

Akito began to make kissing noises. Vincent's eyes widened before they narrowed to his brother. Akito laughed a little. Vincent growled and chased Akito.

"Whoops, gotta go fast!" Akito laughed as he ran from Vincent.

"Get back here!" Vincent growled.

Akito laughed as he outran his older brother. "Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, gotta go faster, faster, faster~"

"How childish." Tech sighed.

"Yes, I'd 'rawther' they'd discuss this like civilized adults." Eloise replied, sounding mature as Nanny would if she were in the situation.

"Yeah, but we're not adults." Akito said.

"You tried." Tech comforted Eloise.

The kids then played with Wilbur as he was enjoying his life now with them, especially Fern.

* * *

Fern even carried him around in a baby carriage as she raised him. They walked down a sidewalk as they then heard a badly played violin while passing a nearby house.

"Who the heck is playing the violin terribly?!" Tech groaned.

"Oh, that's just Henry." Fern replied as she decided to let them meet one of her neighbors and called out to the boy.

A boy with short brown hair and glasses came to the window and opened it up. "Hey, where'd you get the pig?"

"Papa gave him to me," Fern carried Wilbur in her arms like a newborn baby. "'Cuz he was the R-U-N-T."

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"Let me hold him." Henry smiled as he held out his hands.

"Just be gentle with him." Estelle said.

Henry nodded as he gently took Wilbur in his hands.

"Why don't you have your own pet?" Tech asked the boy.

"My mother's not very fond of pets." Henry replied as he took Wilbur.

"Why?" Estelle asked.

" **HENRY FUSSY!** " a sharp female voice called and everyone turned to see a woman with a broom who must have been Henry's mother. "You put that thing down!"

"His name is Wilbur." Akito said.

"I don't care, Henry, just put down that filthy thing!" Mrs. Fussy scolded.

"She's mean..." Teddy shivered.

"She's worse than Mrs. Thornton." Eloise pouted.

"Should we be concerned?" Larvitar asked.

Fern tried to get Wilbur back from Henry as her friend was in trouble now, but the pig started to run all around the whole room.

"Oh, no!" Felicity panicked.

Mrs. Fussy yelled out and tried to swat Wilbur with her broom.

"That's just frightening him more!" Vincent told her.

Wilbur ran away from Mrs. Fussy and accidentally hit against a statue which made the bust head roll and was about to fall and hit the floor.

"Okay, I think it's time we help him." Larvitar said.

* * *

The Pokemon all rushed in to help Wilbur. Mrs. Fussy looked surprised and startled at the Pokemon loose in her house. The Ralts twins began to make funny faces as they distracted Mrs. Fussy.

"Why, you rude little... Whatever you ares!" Mrs. Fussy glared down to the Ralts twins.

The Ralts twins soon lured her away from Wilbur. Wilbur squealed as he kept going as the Ralts twins protected him from Mrs. Fussy.

Larvitar quickly got him and brought Wilbur to the window. "Come here, over here, buddy!"

Wilbur looked to him and rushed toward Larvitar and the Pokemon helped him out the window. The Ralts twins soon gave Mrs. Fussy the slip and ran out the window.

" **COME BACK HERE!** " Mrs. Fussy growled.

"Let's get out of here!" Teddy cried out.

* * *

All of the Pokémon and Wilbur soon rushed out of the window. The kids collected their Pokemon and ran. Fern picked up Wilbur and ran with him.

"I never want to see that woman ever again." Akito said.

"I'm so sorry about that, guys," Fern frowned. "I was hoping Henry's mother wasn't home today."

"I guess we should have looked out for her vehicle." Estelle said.

"Mm-hmm..." Jenny agreed as she held Oliver who was shaking in instant fear.

"I never want to see that horrible woman." Oliver shook in fear.

"It's okay, Oliver, it's okay, it's all over." Jenny soothed her kitten.

"What next?" Oliver asked.

"Come on, let me take you guys somewhere better." Fern decided.

"Okay." Vincent smiled.

Fern then took them away from Mrs. Fussy's place as she seemed bitter about having a loose pig and a bunch of Pokemon in her house. Henry looked apologetic to them as they left and he was forced to stay inside to practice his violin.

"He plays violin," Eloise said. "Wonder if he knows Yuko?"

"I doubt it." Tech said.


	4. Chapter 4

Fern decided to make a little birthday party for Wilbur as he had grown, but not by much due to being the runt of his litter, but at least he grew. The others sang Happy Birthday as there was a cake with a candle on it and Fern was so proud of her little pet pig.

"Nothing could ruin this day." Dot smiled.

"Fern, he's growing and that means it's time for him to start behaving like a pig," John reminded his daughter. "And that means he starts sleeping outside."

Scruffy soon went to one of the windows and opened it and started to sniff the air.

"But Uncle John!" Jenny cried out.

"No buts from any of you," John replied firmly. "Now Fern, take that pig outside where it belongs."

Fern picked up Wilbur in her arms and took him outside. Scruffy soon got in the way while shaking his head no.

"I hate to do this," Jenny sighed to her cousin. "Too bad this isn't the city, then maybe Wilbur could stay inside."

Scruffy came up to the girls to stop them.

"What is it, boy?" Fern asked the puppy.

"There's going to be a thunder storm tonight." Scruffy said.

Fern then did a double take. "Did I just... Talk to an animal... And did it talk back?"

"You mean to tell me that you've lived on a farm all your life and you've never heard an animal talk back before?" Jenny looked back to her cousin.

"I guess I never noticed." Fern replied.

"Well, now that you know that animals can talk; you need to know that there really is going to be a storm tonight." Scruffy said.

"Papa, I can't make Wilbur sleep outside-" Fern tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, Fern, but that's my final word, that pig sleeps outside tonight." John replied assertively.

"Some of us will have to sleep outside with him then." Dot whispered.

"I agree." Scruffy agreed.

"Oh ,how noble of you." Dot smiled to her brother.

"It's the least I can do for him." Scruffy smiled back.

"I'll stay too," Weenie decided. "Besides, I've always wondered what i twould be like to be an outside dog."

"Well... Okay." Eloise said.

"You're all so kind to keep Wilbur company," Jenny smiled to their animal companions. "You truly are loyal."

"They sure are." Akito smiled in agreement.

The pets smiled back to their owners.

* * *

As it was getting dark, Fern made a box to be a house for Wilbur and even brought out a blanket for him as she tried to soothe him about sleeping outside. Scruffy even began to do his best to make it sound like sleeping outside was going to be great. Wilbur smiled to Scruffy's help.

"It's my old cotton blanket from when I was little," Fern smiled to Wilbur as she put the blanket in the house for her pig to sleep safely and comfortably outside. "It's nice and warm... Go on in!"

"Yeah, try it out." Estelle said.

Wilbur went inside and lay down, but was sad because he wouldn't be with Fern.

"I know," Fern soothed. "I'll see you in the morning."

Wilbur snorted to her, though no one could really understand him since he was just a baby and he was basically talking in baby talk, only in Pig language.

"You'll be just fine," Fern patted Wilbur on the head. 'The others will keep you company. Go to sleep now."

"Yeah." Estelle said.

After the petting, Wilbur's eyes grew heavy and he then fell asleep.

Fern was then about to leave until Wilbur woke up and snorted for her. "Oh, Wilbur!" she sighed and decided to sing her lullaby to him to soothe him about sleeping outside.

 _'That should do it.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Wilbur smiled to Fern as she sang to him again. The rest of the pets even started to fall asleep.

"That's such a beautiful song." Estelle whispered.

"My mother used to sing it to me and Avery when we were babies." Fern whispered back.

"It's really one of a kind." Jenny added in.

"Yep." Vincent whispered.

As before, the song worked like a charm and Wilbur fell asleep with his new fellow animal friends. Once they were asleep, Fern and the others went back inside as it was getting rather dark. And where Scruffy was right about that night.

* * *

It got dark quickly as storm clouds merged into the sky. An owl hooted as it perched atop a branch above the box which spooked Wilbur awake. Scruffy heard this too and where he did his best to keep Wilbur calm. The thunder then boomed which made Wilbur even more scared of sleeping outside without Fern.

"Don't worry, don't worry, me and the others are still outside here with you." Scruffy said.

Wilbur frowned as he looked rather miserable about sleeping out her on a stormy night.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Weenie soothed. "I mean... Just think of it like the big city... Only no car horns or pigeons..."

This made Wilbur look confused.

"Man, with so much peace and quiet, how can you sleep out here?" Weenie replied.

"You're strange..." Scruffy glanced at the pug dog.

"Yeah!" Snow White agreed.

"Hey, I grew up in New York City, what do you want from me?" Weenie defended.

"Fair point." Scruffy said.

Wilbur shivered and hid under his blanket. When he saw the lightning flash, he couldn't take it anymore. He rushed inside the house so he could be with Fern. He scratched on the door like a dog so he could be let inside.

"This can't end well." Dot sighed.

* * *

 ** _Inside the house..._**

Akito tossed and turned and then sat up and slid his bandanna from over his eyes. "Robbers?" He then decided to use his telescopic vision to see who was trying to get in. Luckily, it wasn't a robber, it was just Wilbur. "Oh, poor guy must be scared to death..." he then said softly.

John was about to go and see who was trying to break in. He even had his gun ready in case it was a dangerous intruder. Akito tiptoed out his guest room as he decided to go settle this without anything dangerous or bad happening. Wilbur kept scratching at the door so he could get inside the house.

"Uh, Wilbur, I don't think they'll let you in; it's the middle of the night." Scruffy said.

Akito kept coming, then flinched as he heard a lamp fall and hit the floor, but then saw it was John awake with his gun. "Um, good evening, sir." he greeted.

"Akito...?" John asked.

"E-E-Easy, I plan to shave someday..." Akito backed up from the gun nervously.

"Sorry, I think someone is trying to break in." John said.

"I'll take care of it." Akito offered.

"That's generous of you, but I think I should handle this." John replied since he was an adult after all.

"Trust me, sir; I'm stronger than I look." Akito said.

"Leave this to a professional, sonny." John replied.

Akito firmly pouted as he was snubbed out just for being a kid.

"But you can come along if you want." John said.

"Thank you." Akito smiled then.

"Just stay clear when I point the gun." John said.

Akito nodded.

* * *

John stumbled a little, due to not being able to see in the dark well and accidentally ran into a chair until he then opened the front door. Wilbur then squealed and ran inside the house in fear and alarm which made the man then fall into the chair.

"Wilbur?" Akito looked over.

Wilbur ran upstairs and rushed into a room to get in the bed of the human he loved the most. Unfortunately for him, it was the wrong room and he ended up in Avery's bed.

"Looks like it's a storm." Akito said.

"Help, Papa!" Avery panicked as he saw his covers moving. "There's a ghost in my bed!"

John removed the covers to show it was just Wilbur. He then pointed to the door which made the pig get up and leave the room. And where as he made his way out he soon looked up at the next person he saw. Ruthie firmly pointed down the stairs. Wilbur sadly snorted as he went down the stairs to leave the Arable household and go back to sleeping outside. Fortunately he wouldn't be alone. The pets comforted Wilbur as they went inside his house for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning seemed to come quickly and there were birds who were now fully grown and practicing flying.

"Aw!" Dot smiled.

"It's Spring!" Oliver noted.

"Yep." Snow White nodded.

Wilbur had grown a bit overnight. He grew so much that he didn't seem to be a runt anymore. John was telling his daughter, niece, and their friends that it was time for Wilbur to stop being a pet and that he would have to leave.

"What?!" Estelle asked out of shock.

"That pig has got to go." John said firmly.

"Papa, no!" Fern cried.

"Uncle John, you promised!" Jenny added in.

"I'm sorry, but it's time that pig was sold, his brothers and sisters have already been sold." John replied as gently as he could.

"And besides, a pig is not supposed to be a pet." Vincent said.

"Vincent, not you too!" Jenny sounded betrayed.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Mr. Arable has a point." Vincent defended.

"Yeah, but Wilbur will be so lonely." Eloise frowned.

Fern rushed out, feeling quite miserable.

"What's wrong with Fern?" Avery asked as he came inside the house with a jar.

"Fern's just living the hard part of farm life." John replied.

"Well, it's not fair." Eloise frowned.

* * *

Fern told her pig the sad news and it became a very depressing day as she hugged the pig. Wilbur seemed to understand her and they both started to cry.

"He won't be going there alone." Scruffy said.

John felt bad for this, but he found a decent enough solution. He had contacted his brother-in-law, Homer Zuckerman, and told him about Wilbur and offered to sell him so that way Fern could visit whenever she wanted.

 _'At least Wilbur won't be too far away.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Goodbye, Wilbur!" Fern sniffled and bawled.

Jenny held her cousin as they let the pig go. Little did they know, the pets had come onto the car ride to Homer's farm with Wilbur to still keep him company and help him settle into the new farm without Fern.

"Where are the rest of the pets?" Vincent asked as he noticed their pets were missing.

"And where are the Pokemon?" Estelle also asked.

"I have a feeling I know..." Jenny said, pointing to the leaving truck.

The pets and Pokemon smiled to Wilbur as they traveled to Zuckerman's farm.

"They are such loyal friends." Fern smiled.

"They really are..." Jenny agreed. "I'm sorry about Wilbur, cous, but Uncle Homer's just down the road."

"Oh, I know, but I'll miss him so much..." Fern sighed.

"And he'll miss you." Jenny said.

Fern sniffled as she gave Jenny a tight hug. Jenny hugged her cousin back and gently stroked her hair and back to help make this easier on her, but she knew it had to be rough. The other kids did all they could to also help comfort Fern.

* * *

Later that night, Wilbur sighed as he felt miserable without Fern, even if his new friends were there with him.

"Sorry, sonny, sorry," a female voice called. "I'm sitting sitting on my eggs, but if you'd like to come over here and talk, you're welcome, welcome, welcome."

"Thank you, ma'am." Teddy smiled.

"You remind me of Nanny, what's your name?" Weenie asked.

"They call me Gwen," the goose smiled back to them before she overheard Wilbur's plain and simple snorts. "Doesn't your friend talk, talk, talk?"

"Nope, I'm afraid he hasn't learned to yet." Scruffy shook his head.

"He probably could if he tried." Gwen insisted.

"Ms. Gwen is right, Wilbur, you should try to talk." Dot suggested.

Wilbur snorted quietly before he then tried to speak, but nothing happened yet. He kept trying.

"Ooh, you can do better better better than that!" Gwen replied.

"Wiiiiilllburrr..." the pig then uttered out.

"That's right, your name is Wilbur." Scruffy smiled.

"Very good," Gwen approved. "Very good!"

"Wilbur!" Wilbur piped up again with a confident smile. "Wilbur!"

"Yes! You're talking!" Larvitar smiled.

"I can talk..." Wilbur smiled. "I can talk!"

"Wahoo!" Teddy cheered.

Wilbur then even started to sing as he was now able to talk like the others. This started to wake up the other animals and some of them found this to be rather annoying.

 _'Looks like this is getting on some of their nerves.'_ The Male Ralts thought to himself.

"Why don't you keep it down?" a ram asked firmly.

"I can talk!" Wilbur said again before he then let his song die down and he looked miserable again.

"Now, aren't you glad, glad, glad?" Gwen smiled since she got Wilbur to talk.

"He is happy that can talk, but he's still sad that he's away from Fern." Oliver said.

Gwen frowned, she wanted to do something to help, but she couldn't really.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Homer's farm hand came to feed Wilbur his breakfast and went away for the rest of the time for now. Wilbur weakly snorted, he didn't even move. A rat from underneath the food trough came up from the ground and decided to eat the slop.

"Who are you?" Snow White asked the rat.

"The name's Templeton," the rat replied as he sniffed the slop. "Ooh, I smell a buffet with my name on it."

"You can have the slop." Snow White said.

"Oh, you're too kind, Pussycat!" Templeton jumped onto a melon rind and swam through the slop.

Snow White shuddered as some got onto her fur. " **VINCENT!** "

"Oh, please, it's just some slop." Templeton scoffed.

Snow White growled and tried to shake the stains off her fur. And where as if by magic, the stain did come off. "Phew!"

* * *

The rat was just enjoying the slop, swimming and eating in it.

"Here, pig!" the farm hand called out.

"Ooh, that's my cue!" Templeton crawled out from the slop and went back to his hiding spot underground.

"I'll never understand rats." Snow White sighed.

The farm hand stepped over the fence and took out a bottle with a spoon. "Here you go, Wilbur."

Wilbur saw that it was tonic, so he then walked away from him. The farm hand then poured the tonic into the spoon, held Wilbur tightly and forced the tonic down his mouth. Scruffy knew why Wilbur didn't like the tonic. Wilbur grew woozy from the tonic and fell flat on the ground.

"Hey, this pig is a fainter!" the farm hand noticed and scooped up a bucket of water to splash onto Wilbur.

"Whoa!" Wilbur woke up.

The farm hand then walked away.

"You have a home here," Gwen said to Wilbur. "Why aren't you happy, happy, happy?"

"I miss Fern." Wilbur sulked.

"Home is where the heart is and right now, his heart isn't happy." The Female Ralts said.

The day didn't seem to get much better for Wilbur.

* * *

The farm hand gave him more slop for dinner, but he comforted Wilbur and said he was quite a pig. Wilbur was glad to have someone praise him like that, but what he really wanted was a friend. He did have his new friends, but they would not stay very long. He started to cry from sad loneliness.

"Better eat, Wilbur." Gwen advised.

"I don't want food, I want a friend." Wilbur replied. "Will you play with me?"

"Uh, Wilbur, she needs to stay where she's at because of her eggs." Dot said.

"I'm afraid the dear is right." Gwen agreed with the female puppy.

"But we'll play with you." Larvitar smiled.

"I guess so..." Wilbur sulked.

"Come on, Wilbur; let's play." Vulpix smiled.

"Play?" Templeton snorted as he overheard that. "I hardly know the meaning of the word!"

"It means to run, skip, and make merry!" Oliver said as he then accidentally went against the fence and a bucket fell on his head.

"I never do any of those things, if I can avoid them," Templeton smirked. "I would rather spend my time spying, hiding, and, uh, eating."

"Also you don't know how to have fun." Vulpix smirked.

"Ooh, you wanna bet, Foxy?" Templeton scoffed.

"Yeah." Vulpix smirked.

Templeton scoffed at him.

Ditto came toward Wilbur. "You know what I do when Eloise is upset? I do this..." he then stretched himself out to look funny and silly in an attempt to make the pig laugh.

Wilbur seemed to laugh a bit.

"Do you mind if I, uh, get a snack?" Templeton asked.

"Help yourself," Wilbur allowed the rat. "I'm not hungry."

Templeton then dove right into the slop and decided to eat it up after he couldn't balance on an old corn cob and he ate up like there was no tomorrow. The Pokemon then came with Wilbur as the pig started to feel a little better and they saw the ram with his young child.

* * *

"Hello, sir." Larvitar greeted.

"Hmm..." the ram hummed.

"Wanna play with us?" Teddy asked the calf.

"May I, Papa?" the calf asked with a hopeful smile.

"Certainly not," the ram huffed. "In the first place, you can't get out of your pen, in the second place, sheep do not play with pigs and those little whatchamacallits."

"You're no fun." The Ralts twins said.

"Why won't you play?" Wilbur frowned.

"Well, it's a matter of status." the ram replied firmly.

The Pokemon simply rolled their eyes. The ram then bragged about how sheep were important on Zuckerman's farm because of their wool and there would only a matter of time for pigs lives on the farm.

"Time 'til what?" Wilbur asked.

"'Til you get fat enough to kill." the ram replied.

"Oh, ignore him." Larvitar said to the pig.

"Oh, everybody knows it," the ram continued. "Come the Fall, the pig will be turned into smoked bacon and ham, just as soon as cold weather sets in, they'll kill him."

Wilbur groaned and then passed out at the very idea of being killed by the humans only to be eaten.

"Oh, great, thanks a lot." Larvitar glared at the ram.

"Oh, poor Wilbur." the female Ralts cooed to the fallen pig.

"Templeton? Templeton!" Gwen called to the rat. "Templeton!"

"Hm?" Templeton looked up from the trough.

"Would you do something-omething-omething about Wilbur?" Gwen requested.

"Yeah, will you?" The male Ralts added.

"Please...?" Gwen added to get the rat interested.

"Hmm..." Templeton hummed, he scampered to the pig and pulled on his tail and bit on it and where it worked.

Wilbur squealed once he woke up and ran all around and the pets and Pokemon stepped out of the way. "Is it true what the old sheep says?" he then frowned. "Is that awful thing true?!"

"It's a dirty-irty trick, but it's true." Gwen frowned as she had to be honest.

"Really?" Teddy asked.

"I don't wanna die!" Wilbur cried out before running back into the farm. "I wanna stay here in my barnyard, and breathe the beautiful air, and lie in the beautiful sun."

"You're certainly making a beautiful noise." the ram snorted.

"Not helping." The Ralts twins glared.

Wilbur could only cry about the idea of dying.

"Quiet, Wilbur, now chin up!" a female voice told him.

"Who said that...?" Wilbur asked before looking to the Pokemon and pets to see if it was one of them, but it wasn't.

"Whoever said that, please come out." Larvitar begged.

"Do you want a friend?" the female voice asked.

"Yes, I want a friend, but I wanna live too." Wilbur replied as he looked around.

"Well, chin up; I'll be your friend and I'll try to save your life." the female voice said.

"That's very kind of you." Mismagius said.

"I've been watching you all and I like you, especially you, Wilbur." the female voice said.

"I can't see you," Wilbur looked up and all around. "What do you mean 'chin up'?"

"Now, you all go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning and I'll explain everything then." the female voice replied.

"Okay." Teddy yawned.

* * *

Wilbur sighed sadly, he really wanted to meet his new friend now, but he guessed he would have to wait with the pets and the Pokemon and where they all soon went to sleep. Wilbur's stomach was empty and his mind was full. And when your stomach is empty and your mind is full, it's always hard to sleep, but sleep and Wilbur finally found each other.

Snow White sighed as she curled up into a ball. "I'd prefer my bed by Vincent's bed..."

"We can't leave Wilbur." Oliver whispered.

"I know," Snow White replied. "I just love my bed over this ground."

"Snow White, I know this is a struggle, but we're Wilbur's friends, and plus, who knows? Maybe our new friend will know how to make Wilbur happy while Fern's gone." Ditto said as he slithered around.

"Cool." Snow White smiled.

The pets and Pokemon came around Wilbur to comfort him to help him fall asleep easier and so the night would be easier for everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came to the pets, Pokemon, and young pig as they heard the female voice singing to them awake.

"Huh?" Teddy yawned.

They all looked around the barn to find the source of the voice.

Wilbur came out as he couldn't find the voice. "Attention, please!" he called out after clearing his throat. "Would the party who addressed us last night kindly come out of hiding?"

The ram yawned and glared at the pig. "If you do have another friend, you're probably disturbing his rest."

"I'd like to give him a piece of my mind." The male Ralts glared.

The voice kept singing as they explored.

Mismagius looked up and she floated herself upward while everyone else looked on the ground and where she found a spider. "Guys?" she called out. "I think I found our new friend."

"Salutations." the spider greeted.

"Salu-what?" Wilbur asked.

"Salutations, Ms. Spider." Teddy greeted.

"What're they?" Wilbur asked about 'salutations'.

"Salutations are greetings," the spider told Wilbur. "It's my fancy way of saying 'hello'. Look up here in the doorway with your flying friend."

Everyone then looked up to see the spider.

"You sure are a beautiful spider." Mismagius smiled.

"Thank you, dear," the spider smiled. "You are beautiful yourself."

"Good morning! Salutations!" the pets and Pokemon greeted the spider.

"I promised I'd tell you all about the words 'chin up' and I did." the spider smiled as she spun her web downward to get a closer look at those on the ground while Mismagius floated back down.

"You sure are cool." The male Ralts smiled.

"Oh, how nice of you to say." the spider replied.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Teddy asked.

"My name is Charlotte," the spider introduced herself. "Charlotte A. Cavatica."

"Pleased to meet you, Charlotte." Teddy smiled.

"I think you're beautiful~" Wilbur smiled to the spider.

"Well, I am pretty," Charlotte agreed. "Almost all spiders are nice looking. I'm not as flashy as some, but I'll do."

There was then a fly buzzing around.

"Sounds like a fly is about to fly into your web." Vulpix said.

"Just a minute, you all," Charlotte said and then went back up to her web as the fly landed in there and she began to wrap it up like a burrito. "He'll make a perfect breakfast for me."

"B-B-B-Breakfast?" The Ralts twins gulped.

"You mean you eat flies?" Wilbur asked out of slight disgust.

"I eat anything that gets caught in my web," Charlotte replied. "I have to live, don't I?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Teddy groaned.

"Erm... These bugs... Do they taste good?" Larvitar asked the arachnid.

"Delicious." Charlotte smiled.

"How do you eat the bugs?" Mismagius asked.

"Well, I don't exactly eat them," Charlotte explained. "I drink their blood, I love blood."

"I think I would like to comforted by Vincent now." Snow White shook out of fear.

Wilbur even felt woozy at the mention of blood. "Please don't say things like that."

"Why not?" Charlotte smiled. "It's true."

"Because it's cruel." Wilbur frowned.

"Well, you can't talk," Charlotte replied. "You have your food brought to you in a pail, and some of you have people to feed you, the farm doesn't feed me; I have my wits."

* * *

Tech knew that the Pokemon and pets would want their owners and trainers with them, so he brought the kids with him as he came over for a visit in his human disguise which was very convincing.

"We just think bugs are an odd sort of diet," Weenie commented. "Can't you call for room service? I love it when Eloise calls for room service, they always know it's her, they always say 'Yes, Eloise?'."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Eloise smiled.

"Eloise!" Weenie ran over and jumped up.

Eloise smiled as she picked up her dog and he licked her face in joy.

"Who're you guys talking to?" Vincent asked as Snow White latched onto him.

"Charlotte, a spider that drinks blood." Sow White shuddered.

"That's what spiders do, Snow White," Vincent held his kitten. "Mom told us about this, she said that if there were no spiders, bugs would probably spread all around and destroy the Earth."

"The boy is right," Charlotte agreed. "Spiders are very useful creatures."

"I wish I were useful," Wilbur pouted. "Maybe I'll spin a web!"

"I highly doubt that since pigs can't be able to make their own silk." Estelle said.

"Now, now, let's see him do it." Charlotte replied.

Felicity looked curious.

"How would he start?" Jenny asked as she held Oliver before giving him some milk.

"Take a deep breath," Charlotte coached Wilbur. "Now come to the highest place you can get to."

"And where might that be?" Scruffy asked.

"I think he found it." Felicity pointed inside the barn as Wilbur was on top of a stack of hay.

Wilbur then took a jump to the ground and landed hard which made the sheep laugh at him. "Oh, what did I do wrong?" he pouted to himself.

"Wilbur, I'm sorry, but pigs just can't spin webs like spiders." Tech told the young pig.

"I'm afraid he's right." Akito said.

"It was a nice try though." Charlotte comforted Wilbur.

* * *

Templeton came out from under the trough with a cracker in his mouth.

"Do you ever not eat?" Vulpix asked the rat.

"I'm a rat, it's what I do." Templeton smirked.

Felicity knelt in front of the rat with a small smile. "Will you be my pet?"

"Get lost, you're not supposed to talk to me, you're a human." Templeton scoffed as he finished up the cracker.

"Well, we're special kind of humans." Akito said.

"Templeton, do you have a string I can borrow?" Wilbur requested to the rat.

"What's in it for me?" Templeton replied.

"I'll give you some of my breakfast." Wilbur smiled.

"Hmm... You got yourself a deal." Templeton said before going underground.

"He must have everything down there." Vincent said.

Templeton came back with the string as Wilbur insisted he was going to spin his very own web.

"Tie one end into my tail, will ya?" Wilbur smiled.

"I can not see this ending well." Tech said.

"Maybe he's just thinking," Eloise suggested. "I always think better when I'm upside down, I also say what's in my head; it makes life so much easier."

Templeton tied the string and Wilbur went back on top of the hay.

"Now, attach the other end, up there to that raptor." Wilbur then requested.

"I can't watch." The female Ralts said.

The Ralts twins covered each other's eyes.

"Everybody watch!" Wilbur smiled as he then went to try again only to fail again, but at least he didn't fall this time, he was now inches above the ground since the string was holding him up, but since he was heavy, the string untied itself and it made him fall flat on the ground which made the sheep laugh at him again. "Oh, I'm gonna try that again!"

"I advise you to put the idea out of your mind," Charlotte advised. "The girl is right, you lack a set of spinnerets and silk."

"I agree." Felicity said.

"But chin up," Charlotte soothed Wilbur. "Why should any of you worry about trapping food?"

"I'm glad you're here, Charlotte," Wilbur smiled to his new friend. "Will you stay for a long, long time?"

"A spider's life is an uncertain thing," Charlotte sighed. "But I promise you, I'll stay as long as I can."

Tech soon began to do some calculations to how long Charlotte would live. Unfortunately, it would not be forever and ever as Wilbur would like. Charlotte went back up to her web as another fly got stuck.

"Oooohhh..." Wilbur looked sick again.

"If it bothers you so, Wilbur, I'll eat it after you're asleep." Charlotte decided.

"I think that would be wise." Tech said.

"Thank you, Charlotte," Wilbur smiled. "You're very considerate."

Soon enough, everything on the farm was happy again as Fern had come to visit Wilbur and she would have a lot more time to do so. And where of course Tech made sure to keep himself busy with his new body as a way to help around both farms. Even though most of the farm animals made fun of Wilbur, they did enjoy Fern's company and they trusted her because she was calm and quiet.


	8. Chapter 8

One day, was different as Gwen was sitting on her eggs until she felt something different. Teddy could sense something was happening. He came over curiously and heard quiet peeping and crackling noises. Gwen stood up and then saw that her eggs had hatched to show her babies had been born.

"Aw!" Teddy smiled.

Charlotte spun herself over so she could take a look for herself and she decided to announce this. "I am sure everyone would be gratified to learn that after four weeks of continuing effort and part of the goose, the goslings have arrived!"

* * *

Fern ran with the others to meet Gwen's children.

"Congratulations!" Wilbur smiled. "How many are there?"

"There are seven." Gwen smiled back.

"They're so cute!" Estelle beamed.

"But wait a second, what about that one?" Larvitar pointed to the extra egg which looked unhatched.

"Yeah, why didn't this one hatch?" Templeton asked as he looked at the nest.

"It's a dud, I guess." Gwen frowned.

"That's so sad." Teddy frowned back.

"What're you gonna do with it, Ms. Goose?" Vulpix asked.

"Templeton can have it," Gwen decided before looking to the rat in disgust. "Throw it away and add it to that nasty collection of yours. Be careful; a rotten egg can be a regular stink bomb."

"Ew." Felicity cringed.

Templeton then cautiously went to put the egg away in his secret stash.

"It's sad when an egg goes unhatched." Fern frowned sadly for Gwen.

"Agreed." Jenny frowned with her country cousin.

"Can I meet your family?" Wilbur asked. "I've never seen goslings before."

Gwen led her goslings out of the nest and they followed her, but one seemed far behind as he still had an egg shell on his head and seemed to be lost.

* * *

"Uh-oh." Teddy said before he got the egg shell off the gosling's head.

"Come along, Jeffry!" Gwen called out to the last gosling as she stood beside Fern and Jenny.

"Ooh..." Jeffry looked all around. "It's big out here!"

"It sure is." Larvitar nodded.

"It is big," Gwen smiled to her son. "And it's frightening at times, but at home, the world is a wonderful place."

"This one's undersized." the ram commented about Jeffry's size.

"So?" Akito asked the ram.

"He seems to take after my side of the family-amily." Gwen smirked.

"Hmm... I never saw a gosling that tiny," the ram commented. "There must be something wrong with him."

"How so?" Felicity asked.

"It's like when Wilbur was born." Fern then smiled since she saw Jeffry and Wilbur were now becoming friends since they were the smallest in their families.

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

"Are you my mother?" Jeffry asked the pig right in front of him.

"No, I'm Wilbur," the pig chuckled while shaking his head. "I'm not your mother, but I'll be your friend."

"That sounds like a nice idea." Vincent smiled.

"Wilbur used to be a runt like you." Scruffy said to Jeffry.

"You're kidding!" Jeffry replied since Wilbur was so big now.

"No, he's not." Wilbur smiled.

"Then I wanna be like you." Jeffry then said to the pig.

"Well, that might be a bit difficult." Tech said.

"The point is, now Wilbur has a best friend." Fern smiled as Wilbur was now happy again, even more than her visiting.

"Yeah." Jenny smiled.

Jeffry then decided to hang out with Wilbur more and try to act more like him as they became good friends instantly. They had lots in common of where it counted despite their differences. Tech was happy for Wilbur as he soon went to see what else he could do in his human disguise.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come along, Jeffry," Gwen called to her littlest son. "It's time for swimming lessons."

"You want to go?" Jeffry asked his new friends.

"I'd love to go swimming with you, but I don't swim." Wilbur replied.

"We can teach you how to swim." Akito said.

"Maybe someday." Wilbur smiled.

"I'll stay here with Wilbur, Mom." Jeffry decided.

"Suit yourself." Gwen nodded and then went off with her other goslings.

Tech smiled as he looked around, then looked in the distance. "Fern, I didn't know you had an older sister...?"

"Um, I don't actually." Fern replied with a small shrug until she looked where he was looking.

"Then who's that?" Tech pointed to the older girl in the distance.

"I'm not sure." Fern shrugged.

Tech walked over to see who was there. The older girl looked up, she had crystal blue eyes with wavy very light blonde hair that almost looked white.

"Who are you?" Tech asked.

"Oh, hi, Viola." Fern now recognized the girl.

"Hi, Fern, nice to see you visit." the girl smiled.

Viola soon looked and saw Tech and where the two of them soon blushed as Viola saw how strong Tech looked and where Tech was blushing because of how beautiful Viola looked.

"Viola, I haven't seen you in forever." Jenny smiled.

Viola smiled shyly and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, yes, nice to see you, girls."

Fern and Jenny both could tell that Tech and Viola liked each other and where this caused the two of them to smirk playfully as they knew just what to do.

"Tech, is it?" Viola asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm a machine kind of guy..." Tech chuckled sheepishly.

"Akito, mind if you use your magic secretly so then you can make something really heavy appear, so then Tech can show off his strength to Viola?" Vincent whispered to Akito as he saw the spark between Tech and Viola igniting.

"Please use responsibly." Akito warned his non-Wiccan brother. He soon saw the perfect opportunity for Tech to show his new strength as he saw a random boulder appear, telling him a certain warlock had made it appear. He looked all around.

* * *

Drell was behind the barn and blowing a harmonica. Akito came to see the warlock.

"Hey, Junior." Drell smiled down to the boy.

"Why did you make that boulder appear?" Akito asked.

"So then Tech can show his strength, after all, sometimes love needs a little push." Drell said as he pushed the boulder.

"So I hear..." Akito put his hands on his hips. "Want some help?"

Drell laughed. "HA! You make me laugh, kid, you're so much like your dad physically."

Akito soon went to the boulder and pushed it and where it rolled away towards the farm which caused Drell to look like he had been outmatched by the young wiccan. He then wiped his forehead and looked up. "How was that?"

"Eh, not bad for a kid." Drell looked away innocently.

"Now, let us watch the plan work." Akito smiled.

"Hmm..." Drell replied.

The boulder came which made the kids run off out in a panic. Tech gasped once he saw it coming and went to stop it and keep it from harming Viola. Viola soon tried to get out of the way. Drell soon secretly used his magic to make something appear so Viola would trip, that way Tech could still protect her and she could see who her savior was.

"Akito, where are you?!" Estelle yelped as she latched onto Teddy.

Tech soon went up to the boulder and where he caught it with ease, not letting it crush the barn or Viola. Viola covered her eyes and then looked up as Tech had saved her and Zuckerman's Farm.

"Everyone okay?" Tech asked as he held up the boulder.

The others came back and murmured that they were okay.

"You saved me..." Viola whispered in deep appreciation and admiration, then looked all around. "You saved us."

Tech smiled as he was happy to hear that before he sent the boulder flying into space.

"Wow..." Viola whispered.

"You okay?" Tech held out his hand for her.

"Uh-huh." Viola nodded as she smiled bashfully and was held up by him gently.

Tech and Viola smiled to each other.

"Did you make her?" Akito asked Drell.

"Nah," Drell shook his head. "That's Zuckerman's daughter, she was away at college, but she's home to visit."

"Wow, what luck." Akito smiled.

"Yep, and she's going to be ready to get a graduate from college and where I'm sure during that time, both her and Tech will get very close together." Drell said.

"Hey, Drell, how long until me, Estelle, and everyone else can start Magic Training classes?" Akito asked.

"Hmm... How old are you now?" Drell paused to think. Before Akito could answer, Drell brought out a scanner to find out himself. "Hmm..." he then examined. "Still young, I see."

"So, not yet?" Akito pouted.

"Sorry, kiddo, gotta be in high school." Drell replied.

"Dang it." Akito groaned.

"It'll come before you know it." Drell soothed.

Akito scoffed. "That's what grown-ups always say..."

"I know." Drell said.

Akito pouted and went back to the others.

"Uh, Tech, would you mind putting me down?" Viola asked.

"Oh! Um, sorry..." Tech blushed and then let her down.

"Thank you." Viola smiled and then smoothed down her dress.

"You remind me of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz." Tech noted.

"Funny, I always wanted to be like her when I was smaller." Viola smiled.

Viola and Tech seemed to get along great.

"Viola, we're gonna watch the goslings swim, do you wanna come?" Fern invited.

"Oh... I'll be along in a minute, you guys go ahead." Viola smiled as she stayed close with the futuristic coyote disguised as a human farmer.

"Why don't you two go off and have some time alone together?" Jenny smirked.

"Well, may I?" Tech asked.

"Sure~..." Viola smiled to Tech. "You can protect me."

The two of them soon went out for a walk. Estelle, Fern, Jenny, Felicity, and Eloise giggled as Tech and Viola bonded together.

"Looks like you might get a cousin-in-law in the future, Fern." Estelle giggled.

"Ooh~" the others giggled to that.

Fern smiled bashfully. "That would be interesting."

Charlotte stayed with the pets and Pokemon as the kids seemed to watch Gwen and her goslings minus Jeffry and Wilbur.

"I'll keep an eye out for Tech and Viola." Drell whispered to himself before he brought out his crystal ball.

"Thanks, Drell," Akito smiled to the warlock. "I don't care what Aunt Cherry says, you're not so much of a pain in the glutes."

"I don't like to show most of my soft sides." Drell said.

"I bet," Vincent chuckled as he comforted Snow White as she felt terrorized about sleeping in the barnyard last night. "You okay, girl?"

"Can I please have a milk bath?" Snow White begged. "If it wasn't for Oliver, I think I'd screw myself up living on the farm."

"I know." Vincent said.

Snow White purred and nuzzled up against him.

"I better give her a bath." Vincent decided.

"Okay." Jenny said.

Vincent whistled as he gave Snow White a milk bath. Snow White purred and drank some of the milk during the bath. Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes once he saw that.

"I still can't wait to tell Papa about the goslings." Fern smiled to Jenny.

"Same here." Jenny smiled back.

Charlotte didn't know what she was going to do to help Wilbur, but she would not give up until she would think of something. Jeffry also wanted to help. The Pokemon decided that they wanted to help as well.

* * *

"So, you like talking to animals, Fern?" Jenny asked her country cousin.

"Oh, yes, it's a lovely thing," Fern smiled. "It's like they're friends for life even if they live different lives."

"So, how are you able to talk to animals?" Felicity asked Fern.

"Jenny helped me," Fern explained. "She asked if I would like to know what Wilbur was saying..."

"Did she kiss your forehead?" Vincent asked before blushing. "Because that's what I did for her..."

"I wondered why she kissed me." Fern smiled sheepishly.

"So then, you would understand Wilbur and the other animals." Jenny said.

"I know, but it was weird at the time." Fern replied.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think about that..." Jenny chuckled sheepishly.

"Anyway, there has to be something we can do to make sure Wilbur doesn't, you know..." Estelle whispered to them.

"I know..." Fern sighed. "It's so sad that it has to come to that."

"What if we helped him get in shape so then he won't be fat enough to be K-I-L-L-E-D?" Estelle suggested.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Fern replied. "I don't think anyone would really eat a skinny pig."

"No, they wouldn't." Akito said.

"I'm sure Akito can help in getting Wilbur in shape, after all, he's some boy." Eloise said as she balanced on her head.

"That's right." Estelle nodded.

"Whatya say, Akito?" Eloise replied as her skirt was riding up slightly due to her being upside down.

"I think your parents should buy you a longer skirt." Akito covered his eyes.

"Oops," Eloise said before standing on her feet. "Anyway, whatya, say Akito, about getting Wilbur into shape?"

Akito then looked back at her. "I'll try, I never worked out with a pig before."

"Then this will be a first." Vincent said.

Akito took out a notepad. "Note to self: Work out with a pig."

* * *

Later on, it was meal time for the humans to meet back at Fern's place and where Tech was eating with Viola and her family. Homer smiled as Viola was finally back from her adventures in college. Viola herself was very happy, especially since she had Tech sitting right next to her.

"So, they call you Tech, huh?" Edith asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Tech replied.

"Interesting name, you must be a rocket scientist of some type." Homer chuckled.

"You could say that, I really get into my work, as I work-out and lift weights." Tech said.

"I've always loved a strong man." Edith smirked.

"Easy, Edie." Homer warned his wife with a chuckle.

"I'm just kidding." Edith giggled.

Homer chuckled with his wife. Viola giggled to her parents as they all ate together.

"So, what're you studying in college?" Tech asked.

"Oh, mostly math and science," Viola smiled. "I've always loved those subjects~"

"Me too." Tech smiled back.

"Lots of people don't think I'm smart just 'cuz I'm pretty..." Viola pouted, but then smiled to Tech. "And then I met you."

Tech smiled back at her while blushing. Viola smiled as she stroked her finger in her curly platinum blonde hair.

"Should we leave them alone?" Homer whispered to Edith.

"After dinner." Edith replied quietly to her husband.

The couple nodded as Viola and Tech were almost done with their dinner as they enjoyed each other's company very much. Soon, after dinner, Tech and Viola spent the rest of the night alone. They were sitting on the front porch swing as the animals were on their way to bed themselves.

"The moon is so beautiful..." Viola said before she suddenly shivered as it was rather cold that night. "Ooh, I should've brought my sweater."

Tech soon brought out a warm coat and placed it around Viola's body.

"Oh..." Viola suddenly felt warm and her face was now bright red. "Thanks, Tech."

"You're welcome." Tech smiled before he put his arm around her.

Viola smiled and looked up to the moon with him. Tech smiled as he felt like he finally found the right girl for himself.

* * *

"I think a little more action is in need." Drell smirked as he found this a little boring as he watched this through his crystal ball before using his magic to make a minotaur appear.

Skippy came by.

"Buzz off!" Drell flicked him away like a bug.

* * *

A minotaur soon appears in the farm and was now snorting and looking menacing as it was getting ready to charge. Tech stood up and glared as he looked ready to fight while Viola screamed out of fear. The minotaur was glaring right back at him and was now stomping the ground like a bull. Tech carried Viola like a bride and made sure she was safe and secure as he then rushed for the Minotaur to deal with it. The minotaur soon roared before charging at Tech. Tech growled as he charged back for the Minotaur and soon lifted him up in the air. The minotaur soon gulped as it could now see how strong and angry Tech was.

"Where did you come from?" Tech glared. "I just know, you're gonna wanna go back and leave Zuckerman farm!"

"I-I was sent here!" The minotaur whimpered. "Now, please put me down so I can run for my life!"

"Well... Okay... But no funny business." Tech set the Minotaur down.

'"COME ON!" Drell snapped. "Turn him into a pretzel, you nerdy dingo!" The immature warlock soon saw the minotaur was only acting scared and was going to grab Viola out of evil and where he then had a thought telling him that he might have went a little overboard. "Oops..." he then smiled nervously.

Skippy weakly walked back over.

"This is all your fault." Drell scolded him.

Skippy soon looked through the crystal ball and went wide-eyed before glaring up at Drell.

"I told you not to let me do this, but noooo..." Drell folded his arms at Skippy.

Skippy kept glaring at him. Drell took out a book and then rammed it up. Skippy then ran to dodge getting hit in the head.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU TWERP!" Drell chased him. "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

* * *

"Hey, let me go!" Viola cried out as the Minotaur grabbed her.

"Let her go right now!" Tech glared at the Minotaur.

The Minotaur laughed. "You said I could leave the farm, but you didn't say I couldn't take the girl."

"Let her go now!" Tech glared.

"Why should I?" the Minotaur glared back.

"Because I said!" Tech narrowed his eyes. "I showed you how strong I am, what more do you want?!"

"Oh, just to take this little lady from you." Minotaur smirked.

"I don't think so," Tech glared. "She deserves much better than you."

"Ah, get lost!" the Minotaur scoffed.

"Okay, you've forced me!" Tech ran to battle against the Minotaur to prove his honor and love for Viola, and where she got away from the Minotaur as Tech fought him.

* * *

Homer was in bed as Edith was making tea before she would go to bed.

"Honey, are ya okay?" Edith coaxed.

Viola hugged her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, honey, what's the matter?" Edith frowned.

"There's something bad out there, Ma..." Viola frowned.

They soon felt the ground shake as they both saw Tech fighting off the minotaur. Edith held Viola as they both felt concerned.

"It's an earthquake!" Homer ran downstairs, as panicked as his wife and daughter. "AN EARTHQUAKE!"

"Nope, not an earthquake, Pa." Viola shook out of fear.

Homer soon looked out the window to see Tech fighting off the minotaur and where he was even wrestling it, using all of his new strength. The Minotaur snarled as he tried to fight back. Tech growled as thanks to his new invention, he was strong enough to take him on. And where he was able to lift up the minotaur and sent him flying with an uppercut.

* * *

Drell watched this as he sat on Skippy. "I take it back, I like this idea, I'm glad I thought of it." he then smiled.

Skippy nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Golly, Tech, that was amazing." Viola swooned as the Minotaur finally left the new couple alone.

"It helps to have incredible strength." Tech smiled.

"My hero~" Viola cooed and wrapped her arms around Tech's neck.

Tech was happy that Viola was safe and sound.

* * *

Homer and Edith smiled in admiration of Tech's dedication and methods into making their daughter happy.

"He sure seems like the perfect guy for our daughter." Homer whispered.

"Oh, I'm so glad ya think so, Homer." Edith smiled to her husband.

"I'm just glad she's happy." Homer said.

Edith smiled fondly to her husband.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Fern was telling her parents all about what happened on the farm when she came to visit yesterday, but her parents thought she was making up stories since she was able to talk to animals now and they could not. That was, until Scruffy proved that she wasn't making it up.

"Excuse us, Pup." John told the puppy.

"What's so silly about talking to animals?" Scruffy smiled as he spoke right at them. "It's a wonderful gift for humans."

"Did that puppy just talk?" John asked his wife.

"I suppose it did, John..." Mrs. Arable's eyes widened.

"Bow-wow." Scruffy smirked.

"Aardvark eats pancakes at winter?" Fern asked, confused after hearing what Scruffy said in Dog language.

Scruffy groaned and face-pawed. "Sorry about that, Fern." he then said in plain English.

Fern giggled while her parents were still in shock about a dog talking like a person. Akito and Estelle soon closed Fern's parents mouths as they were jaw-dropped from the experience of a talking animal. Fern still giggled.

"Oh, well, at least you're like your cousin now." Scruffy said to Fern.

"True." Fern nodded.

"Come on, Fern, let's get to the farm." Jenny suggested.

"Yes, let's." Fern agreed since they finished their breakfast.

"Looks like our daughter has gotten herself an ability to talk to animals now." John said.

"Yes, I suppose she does..." Mrs. Arable agreed. "I just hope she doesn't get too lonely on the farm."

* * *

One day would be a nice day on the farm as Charlotte had an idea to help Wilbur aside from Akito's exercises and where the young boy's exercises were really helping. Wilbur panted and then took a water break.

"Good energy, Wilbur, you've earned some food and water break." Akito smiled as she acted like a coach as he wanted to be one someday next to a superhero and detective.

"You sure are a great coach, Akito." Estelle smiled.

"I think I wanna be a coach." Akito smiled back.

"As well as a superhero and a detective." Vincent said.

"Ugh, so hard, I love them all so much!" Akito grunted.

"You'll figure it out in the future." Estelle said.

"I know..." Akito sighed, then relaxed himself. "Okay... Okay... I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm fine."

"So, any plans so far, Charlotte?" Felicity asked.

"I've decided to play a trick on Zuckerman." Charlotte replied.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"It won't hurt him, will it?" Teddy pouted.

"Like pouring water out of a pitcher down the mail chute?" Eloise asked innocently.

"No offense to you all, but people are very gullible," Charlotte replied. "They'll believe anything they see in print."

"Ooh." Larvitar smiled.

* * *

Fern and Jenny finally came to the farm and they brought Avery with them.

"Hey, why isn't that gosling with his mother?" Avery asked.

"Because he likes Wilbur, the pets, and Pokemon." Fern smiled.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded.

"Shrimpy little thing." Avery scoffed at Jeffry's size.

"And what's wrong with his size?" Scruffy growled.

Jeffry tried a mix between barking and oinking while glaring to Fern's bully of a brother.

"Sounds more like a pig or a dog than a gosling." Avery then commented.

Weenie and Dot smiled as Jeffry was standing up for himself.

"Wow, look at that big spider!" Avery looked at Charlotte before climbing over the pen. "I'm gonna catch it for my collection!"

"Oh, no, you're not!" Akito glared.

"Avery, you leave that spider alone!" Jenny scolded.

"That's a fine spider and I'm gonna catch it!" Avery smirked as he rushed over to the web.

"I have an idea." Larvitar said before rushing off to find Templeton.

"STAY BACK!" Akito demanded to Avery.

"Get off of me!" Avery glared at him.

"No one wants you in there, now get out!" Fern scolded her brother.

"Templeton, time to unleash the stink bomb." Larvitar told the rat once he found him.

"Aw, but I was saving it." Templeton replied.

"Please." Larvitar begged.

"Well... Okay, but ya owe me for this." Templeton said as he came back in the hole and then came out with the rotten egg.

"Alright, now to let Avery be hit by it." Larvitar said.

Templeton then helped Larvitar as Avery was being chased by Oliver as he barked like a guard dog. Larvitar and Templeton soon threw the rotten egg at Avery as it hit him. Oliver soon stopped and his nose wrinkled at the stench and he felt so disgusted.

"Eww!" the others grimaced and backed away from the bad smell.

"Hey!" Avery pouted as the egg broke and he now smelled terrible.

Even the Zuckermans could smell the stench coming from him.

"Ugh, what is that awful smell?" Viola plugged her nose.

"Good thing we saved that egg, Charlotte." Templeton said as Fern and Avery ran away from the unpleasant smell.

"Thank you both." Charlotte smiled.

"I'm sure we are all thankful, Charlotte, but what about the rest of us?" the ram complained. "Who wants to live in a barn that's perfumed by rotten eggs?"

"It will clear soon," Wilbur replied before seeing he was right. "See? The breeze is taking it away."

"He's right." Teddy smiled.

Tech decided to help the Zuckermans get rid of the smell on their barn.

"Mind if I help?" Viola asked as she carried a wrench. "I may be a belle, but I am quite brainy."

"We could use all the help we can get, dear." Homer said.

"I'll help him, Pa." Viola nodded.

"Go ahead, dear." Edith allowed before she went inside with Homer.

Tech and Viola then worked together to make the farm smell like it was supposed to be again and where with a little help, they were successful. Viola was falling in love with Tech more and more by the minute the more she watched him work. And where Tech was beginning to fall in love with Viola more and more. He just wondered deep down if she would still like him... After all, he was a coyote and she was a human.

* * *

"Time to put her up to the ultimate test." Drell whispered as he watch this through his crystal ball.

Skippy walked by with a sandwich about to eat it.

"Oh, thanks, Skippy." Drell took the sandwich and ate it.

Skippy soon groaned as he felt hungry. Drell ate the sandwich as he decided to make Tech's invention malfunction to show his true form.

"And now to make a little malfunction." Drell smirked.

Skippy pointed to the inside of his mouth as he rubbed his hungry belly.

"I know, Skippy, thanks for the sandwich." Drell said before sending his magic against Tech's device.

Skippy glared at Drell before he saw what he was doing.

Tech soon heard a beeping and gasped. "No, don't quit on me now!"

"Tech, are you all right?" Viola asked.

Tech held his device as it blinked and his human disguise faded and he revealed to be an anthropomorphic coyote.

"Tech...?!" Viola's eyes widened.

"Now to see if she's truly the one for him." Drell said while looking through the crystal ball.

* * *

Tech panicked that his Human Disguise 9000 invention had somehow malfunctioned. "Viola, I-I..." He stammered nervously to the farmer's daughter, fearing she would stop loving him once she saw he was actually a coyote.

"You know, you kind of look cute as a coyote." Viola smiled.

"R-Really?" Tech asked sheepishly.

"I admit, I am surprised, but I love the one you are on the inside and not the outside." Viola smiled.

* * *

"Yep, she's the one." Drell said as he saw this through his crystal ball.

Skippy pouted as he was still very hungry.

* * *

"I'm happy to know that Viola." Tech smiled.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm surprised you're a coyote, but I love you just the same," Viola smiled back. "You remind me of that Wile E. Coyote fellow on the cartoons."

"Except I don't always go after roadrunners." Tech said.

Viola giggled to that which made Tech smile to her since he made her laugh in a good way.

* * *

"I should now see how the kids are doing." Drell said.

Skippy nodded before whimpering hungrily. Drell finished his sandwich and wiped the crumbs off of his hands. Skippy soon pouted out of hunger.

* * *

Wilbur had lost a pretty good amount of weight thanks to Akito.

"Good job, Wilbur, I'll see you same time tomorrow." Akito said to the pig as it was getting dark.

"I'll be ready." Wilbur yawned.

Akito pet the pig and then followed the others back to the Arable home. Wilbur soon went to sleep the moment they left. 2016Jeffry of course went to join him instead of going in the nest with his mother and brothers and sisters. Weenie was about to join the pets and Pokemon in the barn, but he whimpered as he felt lonely sleeping without Eloise and decided to go after her. This was of course very understandable. Eloise was on her way over and then looked down to her pug dog.

"Let me stay with you," Weenie begged. "It's not the same without you..."

"Oh, Weenie, I haven't been able to sleep well without you either." Eloise smiled.

Weenie soon jumped into her arms. Eloise then smiled and walked with him. Ditto then climbed on top of her golden locks and became her hair ribbon.

"Ah, Ditto." Eloise giggled to her Pokemon.

"I can't resist." Ditto smiled.

Eloise shook her head and continued to walk with the others.

* * *

Charlotte hummed as she weaved her web.

"Charlotte?" Wilbur called.

"Yes, Wilbur?" Charlotte replied.

"Are you still thinking of your plan to save my life?" Wilbur asked.

"Chin up, Wilbur," Charlotte coaxed. "Just stop worrying."

"Yeah, Charlotte knows what she's doing." Scruffy said.

"I hope I don't die, Charlotte," Wilbur frowned. "I love it here in the barn."

"Of course you do," Charlotte replied. "We all do."

"Now, come on, let's get some sleep." Dot said with a yawn.

"I'll see you all in the morning." Charlotte smiled to the pets and Pokemon in a motherly way.

The pets and Pokemon were all now getting plenty of sleep. Wilbur was still worried, but he soon fell asleep. And where while they slept Charlotte was spinning her web so she would be able to spell something. Charlotte sang a lullaby to the pets and Pokemon as she worked on her web almost all night and where it would be a surprise for everyone in the next morning. The pets and Pokemon comforted Wilbur as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Soon enough, before they knew it, the next morning came.


	11. Chapter 11

Scruffy ran in his sleep until he ended up rolling himself away and hit the pen which woke him up and he looked around to see that the sun was coming up as the rooster crowed.

"Someone turn off the rooster." Dot groaned.

"Guys, you gotta see this!" Mismagius said as she was floating next to Charlotte's web.

"What is it?" Teddy yawned.

"This baby right here!" Mismagius pointed up.

The pets and Pokemon soon woke up and looked up to Charlotte's web as it read aloud 'SOME PIG'.

"Cool." The Pokemon smiled.

The farm hand came by and then dropped his bucket in shock once he saw the web. "I-I'm seeing things... M-M-Mr. Zuckerman!" he then called out. "MR. ZUCKERMAN!"

* * *

Viola and Tech smiled as they revealed to be asleep in her childhood bed together and appeared to be cuddling despite her being a human and him being a coyote.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Tech smiled at Viola once he woke up.

Viola smiled up to him, but they both then winced as they heard yelling outside.

'What's that?" Tech groaned.

"Must be Lurvy." Viola replied.

"Well, we better find out why he is yelling." Tech said.

Viola put on her robe and hid Tech in a coat so her parents wouldn't see him as a coyote just yet. Homer came out with his daughter and the skimpy man outside pointed to the web.

"Do you see what I see?!" Lurvy pointed to the words in the spider's web.

"No way." Viola said.

"Some Pig?" Homer read aloud.

"You don't suppose that spider-" Edith spoke up in shock.

"Edith, what we have is a blessing," Homer replied. "We have a very unusual pig."

"We sure do." Viola smiled.

"I'd say you're way off," Edith replied. "It seems to me we have no ordinary spider."

Viola came closer and observed Charlotte. "No, but it's a very extraordinary grey spider, Ma."

* * *

Tech soon appeared in his human disguise.

"We must share this with our friends." Edith decided before she went inside to call her friends about the magnificent spider's web.

"This might even get put on the front page of the newspaper." Tech said.

"That's what I'm hopin' for." Viola smiled as she then went to call her friends as Edith called hers.

* * *

It didn't take long until nearly everyone came to Zuckerman's Farm to check out the spider web featuring Wilbur.

"Wow, that was fast." Tech said.

Fern and the others were soon coming over. Also as Tech predicted, Wilbur was on the front page of the local newspaper. Wilbur didn't let the fame get to his head despite being a major hot topic now, but he did love that he wasn't going to be killed anytime soon now. And where the exercise from Akito was also helping.

* * *

Soon enough, everybody moved on from Wilbur's fame and moved onto something else which meant that Wilbur could have a normal life again and this actually made him happy. This meant that he could be with his real friends again. Even Mrs. Fussy had a change of heart and allowed Henry to visit Wilbur with Fern after the two have been getting very close lately. And where Mr. Zuckerman continued to try to fatten up Wilbur enough for him to be killed, but with Akito's exercise helping Wilbur stay in shape, that wasn't possible.

"A hornet!" Henry gasped. "Duck!"

The hornet soon got caught in Charlotte's web which cued her to go up and wrap it up so she could eat it.

"It's all right, Wilbur," Fern soothed Wilbur. "Everybody knows you're 'some pig'."

"Henry, I told you you could visit, not spend the day." Mrs. Fussy scolded her son.

"Dang it, that's right." Estelle pouted.

"You wouldn't be related to Mrs. Thornton, would you?" Eloise teased Mrs. Fussy, she got enough of this back at the hotel with her least favorite neighbor on the sixteenth floor.

"Who?" Mrs. Fussy asked.

"Oh, just this lady who lives on my floor at the Plaza Hotel." Eloise replied, trying to hide an eye roll as Ditto crawled on top of her head and Weenie was by her feet as he traveled more with Eloise than Skipperdee could.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Henry replied to his mother's snippiness. "We were having fun."

"Well, you kept your music teacher waiting 20 minutes!" Mrs. Fussy hissed. "Now, run along home."

"Yes, ma'am." Henry nodded. He then walked off to go home so he could practice his violin.

"Those words in the web, Fern, was that some trick of yours?" Mrs. Fussy scoffed before walking off as Charlotte's web was ruined from the hornet.

"No, ma'am, it was a miracle!" Jenny stood up for her country cousin.

"That's right." Fern said.

"Hmph! It doesn't look very miraculous anymore." Mrs. Fussy scoffed.

Wilbur sighed and looked up to his spider friend. "Charlotte, people start doubting miracles, do you think my life will still be safe?"

"Most definitely not unless you count Akito's exercises." Charlotte sighed as she had to be honest with the pig.

"Charlotte's right, Akito's exercises are helping you." Estelle said.

"I hate to bother you." Wilbur frowned.

"You're no bother to me, Wilbur," Charlotte soothed. "You are my one true friend. Attention, everybody, may I have your attention, please?"

The farm animals came to gather together as Templeton was on his way back to his hole.

"We need your help with getting some words for Charlotte to write on her web." Dot said.

"Sorry, I'm busy," Templeton said as he was on his way down to his hole before he was soon stopped by Snow White. "Oh, hello there." he smirked to the feline.

"MOVE, RAT!" Snow White hissed as she showed her predatory side.

"Alright, alright." Templeton groaned.

Snow White nodded firmly as she followed right behind the rat to make sure he would live up to his word.

"I called this meeting because I'm still concerned about Wilbur's safety," Charlotte told the others. "I need another message, and if anybody can think of one, I'll weave it into the web."

"How about 'Magnificent'?" The female Ralts suggested.

"That does sound exciting..." Charlotte replied.

"How about 'Wilbur's Nice'?" Jeffry suggested.

"That sounds good." Scruffy nodded.

"Too simple." Dot replied.

"How about 'Pig Supreme'?" the lamb calf suggested.

"Hmm... No good, it sounds like a rich dessert." Charlotte replied before she glared as Templeton was busy with an apple core and not paying attention.

"How about terrific, terrific, terrific?" Gwen suggested.

"That sounds great." The pets smiled.

"Let's just narrow that down to one terrific." Mismagius agreed.

"Yes, it'll do nicely," Charlotte nodded. "I think terrific will impress Zuckerman."

"But Charlotte, I'm not terrific." Wilbur frowned.

"Sure you are, Wilbur." Dot said.

"Can I go now?" Templeton asked as he found more food.

"Sure." Snow White said.

Templeton then went back to his hole and the others hid glares.

"Would one of you be a dear and tell me how to spell 'terrific'?" Charlotte requested.

"You don't know how?" Scruffy asked.

"I'm afraid that's one of the words I have trouble with." Charlotte replied.

"I believe it's T, double E, double R, double R, I, double F, I, double C-C-C." Gwen spoke up.

"What do I look like, an acrobat?" Charlotte sighed. "It'll take me all night to spell that!"

The pets began to help Charlotte how to spell 'terrific'. Charlotte then took down her web so she could start a brand new one. There was then a different cat strolling across the barn who looked hungry for Templeton. Scruffy and Dot could hear Templeton's situation.

"Why don't you try around the fence, Templeton?" Charlotte suggested to the rat. "Lurvy has a drop of his sandwich left from there."

"Why thank you, Charlotte!" Templeton smirked as he then went right there, not knowing about the cat.

"Watch out for the cat!" Scruffy and Dot added to Templeton.

"What cat?" Templeton looked up, but then gasped and started running.

The cat began to pounce and then began to chase Templeton around the barnyard.

"That cat." Oliver smirked.

Templeton hid in his hole which made the cat hit its head against the trough and then leave dizzily without a prey.

"Scat!" Snow White hissed to the stranger adult cat.

The adult cat was about to hiss back, but then got scared once it saw Mismagius. Mismagius got in the cat's face with a smirk. The cat shivered and backed up slightly.

"Boo." Mismagius teased.

The cat soon yowled before running for its life.

Mismagius laughed. "Silly cat."

Charlotte continued to take down her web as she then got ready to make a new one with the word 'terrific'.

"I wonder how Tech and Viola are doing?" Dot wondered.

Scruffy looked at the Zuckerman house.


	12. Chapter 12

Tech was looking through Viola's school books and saw numerous math and science books that she was interested in at school more than any other subject and was even studying psychics. "Interesting..." The genius coyote hummed.

Viola soon came back into her room. "Ah, you like my text books, huh?"

"You really do love your studies." Tech smiled.

"Ya could say I'm a whiz at studyin'." Viola said.

"I think I like you even more now." Tech smirked.

"Oh, you~" Viola giggled and blushed.

"So, I see you are studying Psychics." Tech said to Viola.

"Ah, yes," Viola smiled. "I'm smarter than I look... Science has always been an interest of mine, especially when I was Fern and Avery's age."

"I'm smarter than I look too." Tech smiled back.

"Oh, I know you're smart~" Viola smirked. "Smart like pigs."

"Pigs?" Tech replied.

"I always believed that pigs are the smartest animals on the farm," Viola replied. "Of course, no offense to other animals like coyotes."

"It's okay." Tech said.

"Coyotes were always my favorite... Except for maybe one called Dag." Viola said.

"Dag?" Tech asked.

"A friend of mine who also lives on a farm told me 'bout him," Viola explained. "On her uncle's farm, a coyote named Dag and his crew come to the barnyard all the time, but they are stopped by a strong and noble steer named Ben who is trying to control is partying son named Otis who usually comes out into the human world to cause mischief."

"Wow." Tech said.

"I know you wouldn't do that though, you don't look like you could hurt a fly." Viola smiled.

"Well, you should know, I do fight, but only crime." Tech replied.

"Are you a superhero?" Viola asked curiously.

"Sorta, but right now I'm one of the Guardians of the Universe on the Planet Blanc in the Merry Melody galaxy in the year 2772." Tech told her.

"Ah, Tech, if I had just met you, I'd think you were nuts, but you know what? I believe you." Viola replied.

"You do?" Tech smiled.

"Yeah, I mean your invention, it looks futuristic." Viola grinned.

"Well, it is..." Tech replied.

"I can't say I know what a Loonatic is though." Viola then said.

Tech then decided to tell Viola all about the origin of the Loonatics and how an asteroid hit the Earth in the year 2772 and created the city-planet known as Acmetropolis where he and other descendants of the famed Looney Tunes had become crime-fighting superheroes such as Ace, Lexi, Rev, himself, Slam, and Danger Duck as they were all trusted by Zadavia.

"Amazing." Viola smiled.

Tech smiled back.

It looked like a match made in Heaven for the future coyote and farm girl.

"Still a better love story than Twilight." Drell murmured as he saw that.

"You know, I have always wanted to go to the future and see if there was anyone for me." Viola said.

"That's an interesting idea." Tech had to admit.

"Well, I'm glad ya think so, my ma and Aunt Ruthie thought it was just a silly dream." Viola replied with a smile.

"I can make it come true." Tech smiled.

"I think you already have." Viola smirked.

"No, no, you see, I can take you into the future." Tech explained.

"The future..." Viola whispered. "I have always loved the idea of time travel..." she then took out a book which was The Time Machine by HG Wells. "As you can see..."

"Nice copy." Tech smirked.

"I went to school once with a boy who said he was from the future, I believe his name was Phil Diffy," Viola replied. "Anyway, take me to the future~"

"Okay, okay, I will." Tech laughed a bit.

Viola smiled.

"Well, looks like we have time until your mother gets lunch ready, shall we go now?" Tech held out his hand for hers.

Viola smiled dreamily and then accepted his hand. Tech set the coordinates on a special watch he had and he took them both forward to the future and where it was Acmetropolis.

* * *

Viola looked up and all around the futuristic city. "This looks like somethin' out of those sci-fi flicks."

"Welcome to Acmetropolis." Tech smiled to her.

"It looks amazing." Viola smiled.

Tech smiled and then gave Viola a tour. And where everything in the future was amazing.

Viola smiled as she looked all around. "Oh, I think I'd love to live here~"

"You think so?" Tech replied in surprise.

"If I could, at the very least." Viola replied honestly.

"Hmm..." Tech hummed before he got an idea.

A few citizens who were walking by smiled politely and waved to Viola and she waved back with a friendly smile herself.

"Would you like to live here?" Tech smiled at Viola.

"Oh, I would, but I couldn't..." Viola replied.

"What if I told you that you could?" Tech smiled. "It would be perfect!"

"Really?" Viola smiled.

"I mean, if you would like." Tech smiled back.

"I always did dream of living life in the big city..." Viola sighed in content. "Only if I can visit Ma, Pa, Uncle John, Aunt Ruthie, and my cousins."

"Of course, anytime you would like." Tech approved.

"Then sounds like I'll be alright with living in Acmetropolis." Viola smiled.

"Great." Tech smiled back.

This became the best day of both Tech's and Viola's lives.

* * *

Eventually, Lurvy came to feed Wilbur his slop and then saw that Charlotte's web had spelled out 'TERRIFIC' which made him call out for Homer and Edith to tell them all about the 'new miracle' just as Tech and Viola arrived back to the farm in the present time.

"Maybe after you finish school, you'd like to transfer to Acmetropolis?" Tech offered to Viola as they walked back to her home.

"That does sound like a good plan." Viola approved.

"And our college there is the best." Tech said.

Viola smiled, then looked to Charlotte's web. "Another miracle!"

"Incredible!" Tech replied.

Viola then went to call all her friends about this and where, just like last time, the news people came.

"I never did like spiders much, but you seem to be a wonderful one." Viola cooed to Charlotte.

Tech soon did a scan of Charlotte with another invention of his and where he saw the results of Charlotte going to have babies one day. Charlotte smiled to Viola and looked curiously to Tech.

"Congratulations, Ms. Spider, you're going to be a mother someday." Tech told Charlotte.

"She is?" Viola smiled.

"Yep, looks like it." Tech replied.

"Oh, bless my thorax..." Charlotte cooed. "Me, a mother, imagine that... I wonder where they all will stay."

"According to this, three of them will stay here on the barn with Wilbur." Tech commented.

"That's good." Charlotte smiled.

"At least Wilbur won't be so alone after you... Um... Lay your eggs..." Tech said.

"What a price to pay as a spider..." Charlotte sighed. "I appreciate you for telling me though."

"It's just sad that you'll die afterwards." Viola frowned.

"Yes..." Charlotte agreed. "Shame that I won't be able to meet the little ones..."

"Hopefully Wilbur gets to know them..." Tech said.

"Same here." Viola said.

* * *

Later, it was time for Wilbur's dinner as the crowd fade away.

"So, tell me about this college in Acmetropolis?" Viola said to Tech.

"It's for the best and most determined in intelligence and structure," Tech told her. "There's almost every department of study known there, I personally adore the science classes."

"You should be a professor." Viola smirked.

"I actually was one at the college." Tech said.

"Oh, do tell." Viola smiled.

"Of course, before I had to work on my new duties, and being a new tutor for a certain girl who I've heard 'absolutely dislikes' school." Tech smiled back.

"Really?" Viola asked.

"Yes," Tech replied. "I was one of the best students and I loved it so much, I became a teacher."

"You must have a lot of wondrous tales." Viola smiled.

"I did, but one of them wasn't great." Tech said.

"Oh, my..." Viola frowned in concern.

"Are you going to tell her about Mastermind AKA Mallory?" Akito asked Tech.

Tech heaved a sharp sigh. "Yes."

"It's okay, Tech, she can't hurt you anymore." Estelle soothed.

"Was she, like, your girlfriend?" Viola frowned at Tech.

"Well, she was a close friend of mine..." Tech explained. "We shared almost everything together, even a locker. I usually tutored her and she was working on a special project."

"What sort of project?" Viola asked.

"She told me it was to amplify brainwaves, but it was actually to drain intelligence from others." Tech replied.

"That's terrible." Viola said.

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Tech frowned as he continued. "Luckily, I was able to defeat her, but to this very day, she vows revenge on me."

"Oh, Tech..." Viola hugged him. "I may not be a superhero like ya, but I'll do anything I can to protect y'all from her."

"Thank you." Tech hugged her.

Viola hugged him nice and tight.

"Aw!" The Fudo twins smiled at the sight of the two together.

* * *

"That's _some pig_." Lurvy smiled.

"Nah, he's _terrific_." Homer replied.

"Yeah, he sure is wonderful," Lurvy agreed as they left the barnyard. "You'll find some good ham and bacon when it's time to kill that pig."

"I don't think you'll ever be able to kill him when he's not getting fat enough to be killed." Vincent told them.

"Oh, we'll see, boy, we'll see." Homer replied.

Wilbur groaned and then fainted at the mention of death again.

"Charlotte! Look at Wilbur!" Jeffry cried out.

"He's fine, he just fainted." Akito said.

"Oh, my lord, Wilbur, it's going to be okay." Eloise soothed as Gwen came for her smallest gosling.

"But I don't wanna die!" Wilbur began crying.

"You're not gonna die, well, at least not any time soon," Akito told Wilbur. "Not as long as we're around."

"He's right, Wilbur, now calm down," Charlotte added. "I can't stand hysterics."

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"But I wanna live, you guys!" Wilbur pouted.

"And live, you shall." Felicity promised.

"Templeton, would you please stay?" Charlotte requested. "There's going to be a meeting."

Snow White and Oliver then gave warning looks to the rat.

"Fine." Templeton groaned.

"Just think, Templeton, if Wilbur is killed, you'll never have pig slop again and you'll be so skinny that we can see inside your stomach." Weenie smirked.

"Well, all right," Templeton replied. "What exactly did you all have in mind?"

"I need new ideas for the web," Charlotte told him. "I want you to go town and bring back a magazine clipping."

"Right after I finish my nap." Templeton said before going into his hole.

Snow White soon caught Templeton by the tail. "There's no time to waste," she glared down to the rat. "I may be lazy with chasing rodents like my brother Garfield, but I will not stand for this!"

"Aww, all right..." Templeton groaned in defeat as he then went to leave as the spider requested.

The pets went after him to make sure he would live up to his promise.

"Be careful, Oliver." Jenny whispered to her kitten.

"I will." Oliver said.

Templeton walked with the pets as it was getting dark out.

* * *

"You know, Eloise told me to never chew on a shoe, but, eh, you only live once..." Weenie shrugged before biting into an old shoe like any other dog would just to see what it was like.

"How's it taste?" Dot asked.

"Like a dead cow..." Weenie grunted in disgust. "I'd prefer Room Service, thank you very much!"

"I agree." Dot said.

Templeton sniffed the inside of a tomato can only to get stuck inside and it rolled down and crashed into a tree and he landed in an old box of popcorn.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"I guess so..." Templeton rubbed his head, then found a word on the box and ripped it off and carried it in his mouth. "This should do the trick!" he then muffled.

"Looks like you found a word." Scruffy said.

"Come on, let's go, the sooner we get back, the sooner I can nap." Templeton muffled as he walked back to the farm.

"You got it." Dot said.

The others then looked as the rat came back with the pets.

"It says 'CRUNCHY'." Templeton told the others.

"No, no, no," Eloise shook her head. "That'll make Farmer Zuckerman think about 'crunchy bacon'." she then said which made Wilbur look sick to his stomach.

"Wilbur, I forbid you to faint!" Charlotte scolded the pig.

"There's gotta be something else." Akito said.

"Templeton, I'll have to ask you to try again." Charlotte requested.

"What do you think I am, a messenger boy?" Templeton scoffed.

"Either that or I will eat you." Oliver threatened Templeton.

"You wouldn't dare!" Templeton glared.

Oliver hissed and then swatted his paw around the rat's tail to dangle him.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Templeton told him.

Oliver then smirked and let the rat go.

"I happen to know where there's a box of Soap Flakes," Templeton then said. "There's bound to be a word on there."

"Sounds promising." The pets said.

Templeton then went back to the dump and went to the box of soap flakes he found earlier and took a word off of the box to use for Charlotte's web.

"'With New Radiated Action'." the Pokemon read aloud as the next morning came before anyone knew it and the kids looked exhausted that they were up all night, except for maybe Felicity who was used to such a thing.

"How is Felicity not tired?" Vulpix yawned.

"We're nocturnal." Mismagius told him.

The other Pokemon glared slightly, annoyed with her.

"But I can see this is a bad time to mention it." Mismagius smiled nervously.

"What do those words mean?" Charlotte asked.

"How should I know?" Templeton scoffed. "I suppose the next thing you'll want me to fetch is a dictionary."

"Got it." Scruffy muffled as he came over with a dictionary.

Akito took the book and winced slightly. "Ew, dog slobber..." he then looked for the words. "Well, let's see.. Radiant means shining and action means, full of activity."

"Wilbur, please run around," Charlotte requested. "I want to see if you're radiant and full of action enough."

"Wilbur, do those laps I taught you." Akito suggested.

Wilbur nodded and where he began to do the laps Akito taught him.

"Now jump in the air!" Akito smiled as he coached. "No pain, no gain!"

Wilbur then did as Akito told him to do.

"Amazing." Charlotte smiled.

"I feel radiant." Wilbur smiled back.

"Then radiant you shall be," Charlotte replied as she took down her web. "Thank you, Templeton, you've been most helpful."

"You know, Wilbur, the next time people show up, you could show them your tricks I taught you." Akito suggested.

"I'll do that." Wilbur said.

Akito smiled and nodded to the pig. Wilbur nodded back at him, agreeing in showing the people his trick.


	13. Chapter 13

All of the new excitement Wilbur was a good thing and it even gave Homer an idea of what to do with the pig instead of cooking him and where Tech had the same idea.

"Pa has an announcement." Viola whispered to her new boyfriend.

"Yes, this looks important." Tech agreed as he had a good feeling of where this was going.

"All right," Homer smiled as Wilbur now rested after a lot of exercises and tricks for the crowd. "I don't want my radiant pig all worn out now, but you'll have another chance to see him, because I decided to take him to the county fair!"

"That's great news, Pa." Viola smiled.

"I knew you'd love it," Homer smiled back. "You'll get to be in the fair with someone else this year."

"Pardon?" Tech asked.

"I enter the beauty pageant in the county fair every year." Viola replied.

"That's wonderful." Tech smiled.

"Maybe you'd like to come," Viola smirked as she stood over him slightly. "I do wear a nice swimsuit in the portion."

Tech blushed sheepishly at the mention of seeing Viola in a swimsuit.

"And I bet there will be a Test Your Strength game there too." Vincent said.

Akito grinned at that. Wilbur and Lurvy took some pictures together and Homer gave Lurvy demands so the pig could be in the fair.

"You know, Vincent, there's an art contest," Fern said to Vincent. "Jenny's told me that you like to make paintings."

"I do like to paint sometimes." Vincent smiled.

"Maybe you'd like to enter the art contest." Fern smiled back.

"Oh, please, Vincent, you should," Jenny begged. "I love your artwork."

"I guess I could enter the contest." Vincent smiled.

* * *

This was going to be a fun county fair for everybody. Vincent began to paint and he would pick three of his best pictures to enter into the fair and have everyone decide which they liked best. Viola was with Ruthie as the woman sewed her niece an evening gown and Tech couldn't help but try to sneak a peek, but the kids tried to keep him away from spoiling the surprise.

"No, no, no." The kids tutted.

Tech playfully pouted as he was shut out. The pets even slightly glared as Tech took his leave as they stood beside their owners. Jenny took in the mail and saw one thing was a postcard from her parents which made her smile as they wished they could be with her right now as she was traveling and Georgette even sent her love.

"That from your parents?" Vincent asked Jenny.

"Yeah, they wish I could be with them," Jenny sighed. "Winston took some time-off and they decided to go to the spa with Georgette."

"What's that?" Vincent noticed a charm with the postcard.

Jenny took the charm and squinted her eyes at it. " _'I know this will be a long while for you, but wait until you are a teenager to use this'_." she then read aloud the note that came with it.

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked.

"I guess I'll have to wait until I'm older to wear this," Jenny shrugged. "Must be a family heirloom, maybe Mom didn't think they would be home for my thirteenth birthday and decided to give me this now in case."

"Looks pretty." Snow White smiled as she started to swat at the charm.

"Snow White, don't, it looks expensive!" Oliver warned.

"Aw, just one little hit~" Snow White smirked as she couldn't help her cat-like instincts.

"Sorry, girl, but no playing with Jenny's charm." Vincent said as he got the white kitten away from the charm.

"But I gotta!" Snow White reached out.

"No, no, no." Vincent tutted.

Snow White soon pouted.

Jenny sighed. "It'll be a long wait, but I hope it's worth it."

"I'm sure it will be." Estelle coaxed.

"Yeah." Akito said.

Jenny put the trinket away and smiled at the postcard and giggled as she saw her pet poodle was being given a massage with her mother.

"Should we be keeping an eye on Tech?" Oliver asked.

"Is he sneaking again?" Jenny asked.

"Tech, no, you _cawn't_!" Eloise shut out the coyote. "Nanny says that patience is a virtue and you mustn't be rude, rude, rude!"

"Dang it." Tech groaned.

Weenie even growled at Tech in warning.

"Okay, I'll stop!" Tech put his hands up with a small laugh.

"You better." The kids told him.

Tech then sighed in defeat as he left and went downstairs.

"Can we go to the fair too?" Larvitar begged.

"Pleeeeeeeease?" the Pokemon all pleaded together.

"Oh, alright." The kids said.

The Pokemon cheered happily in victory.

"But be on your best behaviors!" Eloise warned.

"We will." the Pokemon promised.

"Good." Estelle nodded.

Ponyta soon came out.

"You wanna come to the fair?" Akito asked one of his most favorite Pokemon.

"Yes, please." Ponyta smiled.

"Only if you promise to behave." Akito smiled back.

"Behave is my middle name." Ponyta saluted.

"Good boy." Akito smiled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with the animals..._**

"What do you do at a fair, Wilbur?" Jeffry asked.

"Well, you win a prize if you're the biggest and the best." Wilbur replied.

"Nice." Scruffy smiled.

"Do you think you'll win, Wilbur?" Oliver asked.

"I hope so." Wilbur sighed.

"He better," the ram smirked. "It's the only way he can save his life."

"You do realize the farmer wouldn't kill a pig that's not fat enough to be killed, right?" Scruffy whispered to the ram.

"Don't any of you pay attention to him." Charlotte coaxed.

"How's the pen coming, Lurvy?" Tech asked the farmhand as he stood with the kids.'

"Almost done," Lurvy smiled as he hammered and nailed the boards together. "Soon enough, I'll paint it green and give it golden letters."

"Need some help?" Tech asked.

"I'd appreciate it." Lurvy smiled.

Tech smiled back as he then decided to help Lurvy out.

"Whew." The kids sighed.

Luckily that would also help keep Tech busy until Viola would be ready for the fair's pageant. Wilbur sighed as he wasn't too sure about winning the fair.

* * *

Later on, Tech painted the new pen green and Lurvy used gold paint to write out ZUCKERMAN'S FAMOUS PIG.

"Nice touch." Estelle smiled.

"You're going to the fair with us, aren't you, Charlotte?" Teddy asked the spider.

"Oh, I dunno..." Charlotte sighed before she saw a butterfly get caught in her web. "The fair comes at a bad time for me."

"I can't stand going to the fair without you," Wilbur pouted. "You've gotta come!"

"I think I need to stay to get some work done." Charlotte said as she went to trap the butterfly.

"But without you Charlotte, then no one will be able to see any words written in any webs on top of wherever they put pigs in the fair." Larvitar said.

Charlotte hummed in thought as she went up to the insect.

"Let it go!" Wilbur begged.

"Wilbur, what's come over you?" Charlotte asked as she was about to eat the bug.

"I just can't stand any more violence." Wilbur frowned.

"Please, Charlotte..." The Pokemon begged.

Charlotte then let the butterfly go free. "I could've used that nourishment," she firmly pouted. "As Tech has mentioned before, it's come time for me to make an egg sac and fill it with eggs."

"I didn't know you could lay eggs?" Wilbur smiled.

"Yes, I'm versatile." Charlotte replied.

"We'll be sure to feed you." The male Ralts said.

"I appreciate that, dears." Charlotte replied.

"Does 'versatile' mean full of eggs?" Wilbur asked.

"No, it means she can turn one thing to another." Scruffy defined as he still had the dictionary.

"Ohh." Wilbur said, now understanding.

"You should lay your eggs at the fair, Charlotte," Teddy suggested. "Please, do come with us!"

"Yes, please come with us." Misdreavus begged.

The Pokemon and pets begged and pleaded their new spider friend.

"Oh, you all don't know the first thing about egg laying," Charlotte sighed. "When I get ready to lay eggs, I have to lay eggs, fair or no fair, but let's leave it this way: I'll come to the fair if I possibly can. There's so much to do and so little time."

"We'll make sure you get the perfect spot to lay your eggs." Vulpix said.

Charlotte smiled to them as she felt blessed to have known such ones as them.

* * *

In the morning, everyone seemed to be rushed once it was time for the fair. Viola came downstairs and had a coat on and removed it to show a checkered purple dress like Dorothy Gale's, but a different color, with purple socks, black Mary Jane shoes and her hair was down in pigtails with hair-bows.

"You look beautiful." Jenny smiled at Viola.

"Thank ya." Viola smiled back.

"Should we let Tech see?" Estelle asked.

"Okay, he's waited long enough, bring him out." Viola allowed.

Tech was eating breakfast with Homer, Lurvy, and Edith as Viola made a sexy walk down the stairs. Tech soon looked at Viola as she came in and where he was speechless at how beautiful she looked.

"Howdy, partner." Viola gave a wink.

"Looks like he's stunned by your beauty, Viola." Edith smiled.

"And why not?" Homer added with a smile. "She's as pretty as you on our first date, Edie."

"No doubt." Edith smiled back.

Viola blushed and then hugged her parents. After hugging them, she went to hear Tech's reaction. She gave the coyote some poses.

Tech smiled as his cheeks turned bright red. "If I were the judge, you'd win first prize, no doubt."

"Aw, thanks, Tech." Viola smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine, Viola." Tech smiled back.

"Time to add another contest to the fair." Drell whispered as he secretly used his magic to make a strong man contest be in the fair.

Before everyone knew it, it was time for the fair after Edith gave Wilbur a buttermilk bath. Wilbur was still anxious about going, but the others tried to cheer him up and wish him the best of luck. And where as if by chance, a poster of the fair with a new contest was blown over to them by a sudden breeze.

Akito saw that and ran after it like a catcher about to catch an air ball. "I got it, I got it!" he then jumped up, grabbed the poster, and then landed gently on his feet. "Gotcha, ya little..." he then took a look at it. "Hmm... 'Test Your Strength, Grand Prize for First Place'." he then read aloud. He soon knew who's work this was and knew why it was now in the county fair.

Drell stayed hidden as he whistled innocently while filing his nails.

Akito smirked as he came back to the others. "Looks like I'm in the fair too."

Drell soon went to Akito and whispered to him his plan to him and where Tech was involved.

"You mean I can enter this?" Akito asked Drell sarcastically. "Really?! Wow, I did not see that coming!"

"How is it that you're Atticus's son and you're snarky and Cherry's daughter is naive and simple?" Drell groaned.

"I just am." Akito shrugged.

"So, are ya in or out?" Drell smirked to Akito.

"I was born in!" Akito smirked back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Drell said.

Akito and Drell shook hands.

Drell then smirked as he lifted the boy right off the ground while still holding his hand. "I look forward to working with you when you get older."

"Same here." Akito smirked back.

Drell nodded firmly before dropping the boy.

Akito landed on his feet and touched the ground like a football player about to charge. "Hey, is it true that Dad got to be on the sports team for Monster High?" he then asked.

"Yes, when I sent your parents and aunt there once, he was quite the player and they wanted him to stay, like when they visited Ever After High." Drell nodded.

"Cool!" Akito smiled.

"Well, I better get going, I have other things to do." Drell smirked before walking off away from the farm.

"What's with the smirk?" Akito asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing..." Drell replied as he looked over to the boy. "You just mind yourself..." he then yelped and tripped over a cow and then groaned. "Did somebody leave this cow here?"

"Moooo..." the cow mooed right in his ear.

Drell shuddered and then rolled his eyes. "I am so out of here!"

"Whatever." Akito smirked.

Drell stood up and then teleported away from the farm.

* * *

Wilbur was on his way out to the fair and Templeton was in his trough, eating away the scraps.

"Templeton, we might need you to come with us." Estelle said.

"Hmm... I don't care much for fairs." Templeton shrugged as he slurped a noodle.

"Because you've never been to one," Gwen tempted. "You could creep off late at night and find a fantastic banquet!"

"Yeah." Vincent added.

Templeton looked curious and instantly hungry.

"So?" Snow White asked the rat. "What do ya say?"

The others smirked to the rat.

"Hmm... Did someone mention food?" Templeton asked before deciding.

"Yep." The pets nodded.

"Tempting..." Templeton had to admit.

"Enough of a disgusting assortment of food for a whole army or rats." Gwen smirked.

"Is this true?" Templeton hoped. "Is this appetizing yarn of yours true?"

"Yep, there's cotton candy and corn dogs and elephant ears." Akito told him.

Templeton smiled as he thought of almost every food he could think of as this sounded very promising for him.

"And all of that good food will be yours." Estelle told Templeton.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Gwen added in.

"Hmm... What you say tempts me..." Templeton replied.

"It's true, Templeton, and if you behave, me and Snow White won't chase you." Oliver promised.

"Okay." Templeton said.

This made the others smile.

"That's enough, don't tell me anymore, I'm going!" Templeton smiled as his mouth instantly watered.

"We thought that the fair food would be able to get you to come." Vincent smiled.

Templeton decided to sneak into Wilbur's new pen as the farmers were getting ready to enter the pig in.


	14. Chapter 14

As they were setting up, Fern took her cousin and their friends to the fair grounds so they could have some fun of their own, and where it didn't take long. Vincent came into one room with Jenny.

"You entering a contest, kid?" a woman behind her desk asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Vincent replied as he took out his best paintings. "Art Fair, please."

"It's on the stage ten feet from the beauty pageant and ten feet before the stage of the strong man contest." The woman told him, pointing to her right.

"Thank you!" Vincent smiled and then walked with Jenny to put his art on display.

"I just know you'll win." Jenny smiled to the boy she liked.

"I hope so." Vincent said.

Akito was given some cotton candy and he ate it right away and allowed Scruffy and Larvitar to take small bites.

"Step right up, folks, Test Your Strength, win a grand prize!" Drell announced, disguised as the game vendor.

"What's the grand prize?" A little girl asked.

"They win a sash with the strongest award and they get unlimited rides and games for the whole day!" Drell smiled.

A few men were now in line to show how strong they were, luckily Tech was at the end of the line, so then this wouldn't be too quick or too long.

"There's also tickets to the Tunnel of Love~" Drell smirked with a chuckle to the men in line.

The men in the line were now eager more than ever to win. Drell stood by and handed the mallet to the ones in line. Akito spit in his hands and rubbed them together as he was eager to win this, but then he decided to let Tech win and where he would just use half of his strength.

* * *

"Hello there, young boy," Drell playfully teased. "The kiddie pool is in the back."

The grown men laughed at Akito since he was a little boy.

"I'm just kidding, kid," Drell whispered to Akito. "Give it your best shot."

The grown men were still laughing as they didn't think Akito could win. Akito told himself to not use all his strength and he swung the mallet. And where it went straight up and hit the bell, luckily not sending it flying.

"Every men that hit the bell goes to the next round which will be seeing how much weight they lift and then will be a simple tug-of-war." Drell told them all.

"You said the prize-" Akito started.

"I know what I said, but this is part one of the competition." Drell clamped his hand down on the boy's face to silence him.

The men were surprised, well, except for Tech, by the result of the first part of the contest at how strong they thought Akito really was, but that didn't stop them from taking their turns. Akito stood by and folded his arms as he watched Tech in action. Normally, if this was all the Loonatics, he would probably go up against Slam. Tech soon used his new strength and where the bell was hit and it then hit the ground.

Drell yelped and rushed out of the way before the bell could hit him. "Phew! I don't want a repeat of Bamm-Bamm Rubble..." he then chuckled to himself, thinking of the Stone Age then about the strongest boy back then.

Unfortunately for him, the bell landed on a loose floorboard which was under between his legs. Skippy appeared and laughed like a hyena before disappearing again.

"Next course..." Drell said in a high-pitched voice.

* * *

The next course was to see how much weight each one could lift.

Drell walked awkwardly and cleared his throat. "All right, scamps, let's see how much you can lift up," he then reached out and grabbed Skippy by his tie. "And _you_ can be the judge."

Skippy soon gulped before nodding.

"Go, go, go!" Drell told the contestants as he gave them all anvils.

 _'Easy.'_ Akito thought to himself.

The people went one-by-one.

"Okay, Akito, don't overdo it." Akito said to himself as he picked up his anvil and threw it, and where it went further than the other men and where it was soon Tech's turn.

Tech cracked his knuckles as he grabbed the anvil. Drell then grabbed Skippy and held him out as a shield. Tech then gave a slight grunt and used his new strength and gave his anvil a good toss. Akito smiled to that. Skippy covered his eyes nervously as he thought the anvil was going to smash him, but luckily for him, it didn't as the anvil had landed in front of Akito's.

Drell held out Skippy and dropped him flat on the anvil and smirked. "Heheh, I did not get hurt this time."

"So, which ones will be going to the next course?" A woman asked.

"Numbers five, nine, and ten." Drell read aloud.

Skippy walked dizzily as he was quite dazed from getting hit from the anvil.

* * *

"Now to the next course." Drell said.

"Finally, the tug-of-war." Drell announced as Skippy was forced to hold onto the middle end of the rope.

"But, wait, there's three of us!" Akito called out. "It's uneven!"

"Hmm... You're right..." Drell replied. "Skippy, go to someone's side so they can lose."

Skippy soon glared at him.

"What? It's only fair." Drell shrugged innocently.

Skippy soon sighed. He went to one side and gave a firm pouty look to look tough. Akito couldn't help but giggle because he thought Skippy was kind of funny.

"Alright then, now the third course can begin," Drell said. He came to the rope and boinged it and then looked to the others. "On your marks... Get set... GO!" he then called out.

"Easy pickin's." A macho man smirked.

Akito glared as he kept a firm hold on the rope. "Man, I wish Dad could see this..." he then sighed slightly.

The macho man was going to face Akito while Tech would face Skippy and where Skippy knew why he had a bad feeling about this.

"Looks like you got some competition." Drell took off Skippy's hat and gave him a noogie.

Skippy soon gave Drell a card that reminded him about Tech's new strength due to his human disguise. Drell took the card and chucked it over his shoulder. Skippy was really unsure about this. And where he was soon pulled towards Tech by the rope. Drell smirked and waved. Skippy shivered nervously and looked like he was begging for Tech to spare him.

"Ahem!" Tech cleared his throat to Drell, telling him that he won.

"A winner!" Drell lifted Tech's left arm as Skippy zipped away before he could get hurt any more. "Alright, next is Akito vs Macho Man!"

Akito gulped and tried to calm himself down and he thought of his Happy Place. "Ah, Emi..." he smiled as he then hugged himself with a happy moan.

"Too much thinking of your happy place right about now." Drell whispered to Akito.

Akito blushed in response, then cleared his throat and returned to the task at hand. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"Good, and don't be afraid to use all of your strength." Drell said.

"I don't wanna be unfair to Tech." Akito replied.

"Oh, you're so soft like a marshmallow..." Drell pinched his cheek with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll use my full strength on Macho Man." Akito said.

"Thatta boy." Drell smirked.

* * *

Akito rolled his eyes and then came up to Macho Man.

"How old are you?" Macho Man asked.

"Just turned eight." Akito replied which made the man laugh at him.

"Oh, I am so going to enjoy defeating you." Macho Man smirked.

Akito rolled his eyes and looked ready to fight. "I'm gonna go Street Fighter Mortal Kombat on you!"

"Whatever, kid." Macho Man laughed as he ruffled Akito's hair roughly.

The two of them soon went to both ends of the rope. Drell boinged the rope and then let the two tug. Akito roared and he pulled with all of his might. Macho Man was soon sent flying across the stage before falling off it.

"Who's the kid now?" Akito narrowed his eyes.

"I see stars." Macho Man said in a daze.

"We have another winner!" Drell smiled. "I guess we'll have to do a tie breaker before the beauty pageant!"

Everyone nodded while looking surprised with how strong Akito was.

* * *

Viola poked her head out of a curtain.

"The pageant will have to be delayed, they need a tie breaker for the competition." a woman told her.

"Do you think I can watch?" Viola asked.

"All right, if you're all ready and think you can make it back in time." the woman told her.

"I will." Viola nodded as she then put on her robe and went to see the last moments of the strength competition.

Viola soon went to see who the last two strong men were. It was down to Tech and Akito.

"Oh, heavens..." Viola smiled sheepishly once she saw Tech was in the tie breaker.

"Perfect." Drell whispered.

"So, what's the tie breaker?" Tech asked.

"Hmm..." Drell thought about it. "What should it be?"

And then out of nowhere, a bull came out, looking ready to charge. Skippy tugged on Drell's shirt.

"Not now, Skippy, I'm trying to think." Drell tried to ignore him.

Skippy kept on tugging on Drell's shirt.

"I said not now!" Drell glared at Skippy.

Skippy voicelessly pointed and urged for Drell to turn around.

"Stop touching me!" Drell snapped, he then took out a red cloth. "Ugh, Skippy germs..."

Skippy face-palmed with a groan of defeat. The bull seemed to become enraged once it saw the red cloth.

Drell cleaned himself and put the cloth in his back pocket. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Skippy smiled nervously and scooted back as the bull roared and charged right for Drell.

"Oh, come on, now what?" Drell asked.

The bull roared and charged right at him, poking his behind with the horns. Drell yelled out as he was sent flying in the air from that like with Pound the alien in the Space Jam adventure.

Drell soon landed back down and hit the ground hard and glared up at Skippy. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

Skippy shrugged innocently with a smirk. Drell soon saw the bull, looking ready to charge at Viola. Viola gasped and looked worried.

"Toro, Toro!" Drell chanted with a laugh.

And where he then had an idea of what the final course would be and it involved the bull.

"Whoever can save the lady in distress will be champion!" Drell announced.

"THAT'S STUPID!" Cherry's voice yelled out.

"And whoever can stop the bull." Drell added in his announcement.

"THAT'S STILL STUPID!" Cherry replied.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!" Drell glared.

"COME OVER HERE; I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Cherry threatened.

The bull was soon charging at Viola. Viola screamed as she couldn't back up as he was only stuck against the wall. Tech ran after the bull and jumped on it to make it stop and not hurt Viola. The bull soon started to kick around while trying to get Tech off it. Tech held on as tight as he could. The bull snarled as he tried to shake off Tech. And where it took some time, but the bull finally got too tired to try to shake him off anymore. Tech held on tightly. The bull groaned and then passed out right in the middle of the ground.

"Wow, he's alive..." Drell noticed.

Viola was soon blushing at how heroic Tech looked. Tech got off of the bull and checked to see if it was still alive. The bull was still alive, but was exhausted right now from its frenzy.

"Hey, you okay?" Tech smiled to Viola as he helped her up.

"Uh-huh." Viola nodded.

Tech smiled as he took Viola gently and looked into her eyes and she looked back with a peaceful smile before giving him a thankful kiss.

"Aw!" Everyone smiled.

The woman then came out. "Viola Zuckerman!"

"Ooh, I gotta get going, I'll see you in the pageant." Viola said before running off.

"See you in the pageant." Tech smiled.

Viola smiled back and then went off.

"Way to go, Tech!" Akito cheered. "You are the coolest coyote I've ever known!"

"Huh?" Most of everyone asked, confused.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know I said that out loud." Akito smiled nervously.

"Uh, go Coyotes!" Tech cheered with a nervous giggle. "That's my school mascot all right."

Everyone that was confused simply just shrugged and went to watch the beauty pageant.

"Sorry, Tech." Akito said nervously.

"It's okay, just take it easy next time." Tech patted his head.

"I will." Akito said.

Tech smiled to him.

* * *

"So, Uncle Homer, will people see Wilbur?" Fern asked as she walked with her family to see the beauty pageant.

"Judging isn't until tomorrow," Homer smiled to her. "We'll see what they decide."

"Can I have some money, Pop?" Avery asked. "I want some frozen custard, a cheeseburger, and a raspberry soda pop!"

Avery was given money and he then went off to get some food while the family was setting up for this year's fair.

"Oh, I absolutely love a fair." Eloise smiled as she wore her best dress.

"Me too." Ditto smiled.

"Now, don't get lost." Edith told her nephew.

"And don't get dirty." Ruthie added to her son.

Avery smiled and then went off to get himself some food. Vincent and Vulpix soon joined him.

"And watch out for pickpockets!" John called out to his son.

"I will, I promise!" Avery waved back to his father as he went off to a concession stand with Vincent and Vulpix.

Vulpix was excited to taste the food.

"Fern, aren't you going with Avery?" John asked his daughter.

"I think I'll stay with Wilbur a while," Fern replied as she pet the pig. "Just until he feels at home."

Wilbur smiled and snorted up to her like she was his surrogate mother.

"I think he would like that." Estelle smiled.

"Your mother and I are off to go look at the blazers and tractors," John told Fern as he locked the gate for now. "We'll meet you here when it gets dark."

"Yes, Papa." Fern nodded.

Homer and Edith soon linked arms and went off while Fern stayed with Wilbur and the others who were in the pen together.

"Hey, Fern, have you seen Tech?" Akito asked.

"I think he went to the beauty pageant with Viola." Fern replied.

"And I think he might have won himself a prize." Jenny smirked playfully as she saw Tech holding hands with Viola.

Fern giggled with her city cousin. "I think you're right, Jenny."

"We should go to the Ferris Wheel soon~" Viola told Tech. "It's so beautiful to see all the lights in the dark."

"Sounds like the perfect romantic moment." Tech smiled.

Viola smiled back while blushing. "Why, you're makin' me redder than the ripest tomato in the patch."

"Aw!" The girls smiled.

Viola and Tech blushed as they looked over to the others.

"You two obviously have feelings for each other." Eloise said as this reminded her of Nanny and Sir Wilkes.

"Totally." Jenny smiled.

"Trust me, I have an eye for these sort of things." Eloise insisted.

"Well, it would be nice to have someone..." Tech blushed. "I've been so busy with my inventions and tutoring, I guess I forgot about that part of life."

"Aw, it happens to the best of us~" Viola soothed. "And I happen to find you fascinating and romantic, Mr. Coyote~"

"You can call me Tech." Tech smiled.

"Oh, that suits you." Viola smiled back.

"Sure thing, Miss Zuckerman, or should I say Viola?" Tech chuckled.

"Yes... Viola." Viola smirked.

Akito soon used his magic to make sure that Tech and Viola would be at the Ferris Wheel first. Tech and Viola went exploring until it would hit sunset.


	15. Chapter 15

Akito and the girls stood by as they saw a Strength Game and decided to try it out. Akito then hit the hammer many times to make the bell ring and every time it did, the vendor was forced to give teddy bears to the girls since Akito was winning the game for them and where this was just entertaining for them.

"That's it, you've cleared me out!" The vendor told Akito.

"Not such a dopey little brat, huh?" Akito smirked as he handed back the hammer.

"Not bad." The vendor said.

Akito soon walked off with the others and chuckled as he won them all of the prizes for that night.

* * *

Jenny smiled as she stayed with her country cousin as she sang her lullaby to Wilbur so he would feel more comfortable about being in the fair and away from home for now. 'She'd make a wonderful mother.' The rich girl thought to herself about her country cousin.

"Hi, Fern!" A voice called out.

Jenny and Fern turned to see a boy with short brown hair.

"I'm Henry." The boy smiled.

"Henry Fussy?!" Fern asked before smirking with a wink. "Where have you been?"

"Mind introducing me to your friend, cous?" Jenny asked Fern.

"Jenny, this is Henry," Fern replied. "You might remember him from back when Wilbur was a piglet."

"Oh... I didn't recognize you without your glasses." Jenny said to Henry.

"I get that a lot," Henry smiled. "I'm here visiting my grandfather."

"It's great to see you again." Jenny smiled.

"Good to see you too," Henry replied. "Hey, you know what my grandpa did to my violin? He sat on it and it crushed into pieces!"

Fern giggled shyly to this. "He sounds nice." She then gave Wilbur a gentle pat on the head before she came toward Henry as he talked with her.

Jenny couldn't help but feel a connection happening between the two of them.

"Well, I'm mad with you!" Fern crossed her arms and turned her head away. "You didn't even tell me you were going away!"

"Aw, don't be mad, Fern," Henry said. "When I heard Zuckerman's famous pig was here, I came lookin' for ya."

"That was nice of you, Henry." Jenny smiled.

"Well, I'm _not_ Zuckerman's famous pig!" Fern huffed.

Wilbur smiled to that, he was hoping Fern would reject Henry so they could spend some time together.

"Aw, come on, Fern," Henry told the country girl. "I've got some money and I came to ask if you'd like to ride on the Ferris Wheel."

"Gee... I'd love to~" Fern soon accepted much to Wilbur's shock and dismay.

"I'll keep Wilbur company." Jenny said.

Henry opened the gate and gently took Fern's hand to escort her to the Ferris Wheel. Fern soon took his hand back and they walked off together.

"Oh, Wilbur, don't be sad." Jenny comforted the pig.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Vulpix smiled.

Wilbur sighed as he missed Fern already as he began to sing her lullaby for him as she went off with Henry Fussy.

"Come on, let's go see Charlotte." Ditto suggested.

"Yeah." Larvitar nodded.

"Charlotte..." Wilbur whimpered. "She didn't even say 'Goodbye, Wilbur'. How do you like that?"

"I like it just fine." Charlotte replied as she crawled out onto his crate.

"I thought Fern loved me!" Wilbur pouted.

"She _does_ love you." Teddy said.

"She always will." Larvitar added.

"But Fern's changed," Charlotte soothed. "She's growing up. She's suddenly seeing Henry Fussy with new eyes."

"Nothing terrific about him," Wilbur pouted as he stood in the corner. 'He's not even radiant."

"She's just starting to have a new feeling." Larvtar said.

"It's only natural, Mama told me so." Teddy nodded.

"Henry is very special to Fern, Wilbur, she won't forget about you." Charlotte smiled.

"Charlotte, you're so maternal, you would be a wonderful mother." Teddy smiled back to the spider.

"You really would." Larvitar agreed.

"I'm glad you all think so." Charlotte replied about becoming a mother someday.

"Hey, w-what's going on out there?" Templeton asked as he came out from the hay in Wilbur's crate. "Is it safe to venture out yet?"

"Yes." Teddy said.

"I would wait until dark if I were you, Templeton." Charlotte smirked, knowing he wanted to get some food, but the people would freak out since he was a rat.

"But I'm starved!" Templeton replied.

Vulpix looked over to see that Charlotte was wandering off on her own. "Charlotte, where are you going?" The young Fox Pokemon asked.

"I wanna see the lay of the land." Charlotte replied.

"What's it look like from up there, Charlotte?" Wilbur asked the spider.

"There's a pig in the next pen and he's enormous!" Charlotte gasped. "I think I'll go down and have a closer look."

"Okay." Teddy said.

* * *

Charlotte attached a webbing toward her body and came down to meet the other pig who was much bigger than Wilbur was. Teddy soon joined her.

"May I have your name, please?" Charlotte asked the other pig who seemed more violent and disgusting than Wilbur.

"No name, just call me Uncle." The pig replied in a gruff voice while snorting.

"Whoa." Teddy said.

"Are you a spring pig?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure, what'd ya think I was, a spring chicken?" Uncle laughed which made Charlotte fall from her spinneret. "That's a good one, huh, sister?"

"Charlotte, you okay?" Teddy asked.

"I'll be fine, Teddy," Charlotte replied as she got up on her eight legs. "I've heard funnier ones," she then looked over to Uncle. "Erm, glad to have met you. We must be going."

"Boy, Charlotte, that was a really big pig." Teddy said on the way back to the others.

"He sure was." Charlotte said. She soon came down back into Wilbur's pen as Teddy joined her.

* * *

"What's he like?" Jenny asked as she was staying there for Wilbur's sake.

"He claims he's a spring pig, but he's nowhere near as attractive as Wilbur is," Charlotte smiled sincerely. "He's going to be a hard pig to beat though, but with me helping him, it can be done."

"Great." Jenny smiled.

"Are you going to spin another web, Charlotte?" Ditto asked.

"This afternoon maybe," Charlotte replied wearily. "If I'm not too tired."

"Okay then." Teddy said.

"What will it say?" Wilbur asked.

"It's up to Templeton," Charlotte replied. "As soon as it's dark, I'll send him."

"You really are sleepy, Charlotte..." Jenny noticed.

"It's the tough life of a spider..." Charlotte sighed to her.

"We better get you to a nice spot." Larvitar said.

"You do that and I'm not gonna spend all my time running errands for some spider." Templeton scoffed.

"Yes, you will." Vulpix growled.

"You'll do exactly as Charlotte says, Templeton." Ditto glared.

"Or else what?" Templeton scoffed.

"Or else you'll be a fried rat." Vulpix glared.

"That's not all," Charlotte added. "If Wilbur dies, you'll die of starvation."

Templeton's eyes widened and he soon smiled nervously. "What kind of word would ya like, Charlotte?"

"Any words in mind?" Teddy asked Charlotte.

"A good one, Teddy, a very good one," Charlotte said before climbing back her spinneret to the top of the crate. "Since I'll be writing it tonight for the last time."

"Last time?" Teddy frowned.

"What does that mean?" Vulpix added.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about right now, my dears," Charlotte replied as she came back into her web. "I've got to have a nap so I'll be fresh for work tonight. Let's all take a nap."

"You guys take a nap, I'm gonna join the others in the fair." Jenny decided.

"Okay." Teddy said.

Jenny hugged all the Pokemon, though she hugged Vulpix tighter and kissed his tiny nose.

Vulpix snorted slightly and rubbed his nose while blushing. "Mama!"

Jenny giggled, she then went out the pen and closed it behind her as she went to meet with the others on the fairground.

"Should we let out the Ralts twins and Ponyta and Mismagius?" Felicity asked Akito.

"Mm... Yeah, why not?" Akito shrugged.

Everyone took out their Pokeballs to let out their other Pokemon to join in on the fun. Ponyta, Mismagius, and The Ralts soon joined the others.

"How's my Ponyta doing?" Akito smiled and pet the equine Pokemon.

"Surviving..." Ponyta nuzzled against him like a horse would with its trainer. "Where are we?"

"This is called a county fair," Akito explained. "There's amazing food, plenty of games and rides, and if you win a game, you get prizes!"

"Nice." Ponyta smiled.

They all then went to enjoy the fair. Everyone in Wilbur's pen soon took a nap, but Teddy looked worried about Charlotte. What did she mean by 'the last time'? Teddy couldn't even seem to get to sleep. Wilbur soon yawned and joined the others for a nap.

"What does she mean?" Teddy pouted. "Is she going to leave us?" He soon started to try to get sleep and not worry.

* * *

All afternoon, the pig, the rat, the Pokemon, and the spider rested, while on the midway, Zuckermans and Arables found something that interested them, just as well as their guests. Fern gasped as the Ferris Wheel worried her at one point, but Henry comforted her and put his arm around her. Tech did the same thing with Viola. Viola giggled and buried her face into his chest.

"Wow, the fair lights do look better at night in this high in the sky!" Tech beamed.

"I told you," Viola smiled. "Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" she then sighed. "Back to school soon though, but like my favorite song... Summer lovin', had be a blast~"

"You know, you could transfer to my college." Tech suggested.

"Oh, that's mighty nice of you..." Viola blushed.

"So, will you?" Tech asked.

"Well... I suppose I could work somethin' out, I just hope Ma and Pa don't mind." Viola smiled softly.

"They can visit anytime," Tech smiled back. "Especially with some help from one of my inventions.

"Oh, do tell." Viola beamed, she may have had a pretty face, but she truly loved science as a subject in school.

"I call it my Time Watch Transporter." Tech said.

"Oh, wow..." Viola beamed. "So, this can take us to any time period as long as we set the dial and make sure the watch doesn't get lost and it needs the help of plutonium and a flux capacitor which is what makes time travel possible."

"Yeah..." Tech's eyes were wide as he was amazed at Viola's intelligence which showed she was more than just a pretty face.

"Science is kind of my passion..." Viola giggled. "I guess like my schoolwork, we have perfect chemistry."

"We sure do." Tech smiled.

The Ferris Wheel stopped with them at the top to let other folks get off who were at the bottom. Viola and Tech smiled to each other as they held hands and looked out against the beautiful moonlight that was coming after the sun, and where it was the perfect sight for a romantic date. Viola and Tech smiled out to the sky together and looked to each other before they soon kissed right on the lips as nothing could ruin that perfect romantic moment.

The Ferris Wheel soon came down to let them off, and once they were on the ground, they came out of their cart. Later that night, the fair was soon closing for the day and everyone was on their way to their homes. Tomorrow would be the winning results for those who had entered. Tomorrow would be a special day. When darkness came, Charlotte and the Pokemon sent Templeton out on his mission. Her web was almost finished when he returned, carrying the newspaper clipping.

* * *

"What does it say?" Charlotte asked from her web.

"It says... 'Humble'." Templeton read aloud as he tried to hold down the rolled up paper.

"Hmm..." Larvitar then hummed in thought.

"Humble," Charlotte repeated. "Humble has two meanings."

"What does it mean?" Teddy asked.

"It means 'not proud' and also means 'near the ground'." Charlotte defined while Templeton rolled up in the paper, unable to hold it down straight.

"Is that good?" Teddy asked.

"Mm-hmm," Charlotte smiled after thinking about it. "That's Wilbur all over!"

"I hope you're satisfied," Templeton scoffed as he shook the paper off of his body before it landed on Wilbur's snout. "I came to enjoy myself, not deliver papers!"

Vulpix soon gave him some of his food as reward.

"You've been very helpful, Templeton," Charlotte approved. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you so much." Teddy said.

Templeton soon ate the food that Vulpix got for him.

"You're welcome..." Vulpix sighed as he should've expected the rat to not be polite and thank him.

"That was very kind of you, Vulpix." Charlotte said.

Vulpix smiled bashfully. "Aw, shucks, thanks, Miss Charlotte."

There was then a loud snoring heard from the pen next to Wilbur's.

"Yeesh!" Teddy groaned and covered his ears from Uncle's snoring.

"How are we going to sleep with him snoring?" Larvitar groaned.

"Try, everyone," Charlotte soothed like a mother figure. "I want all of you, especially Wilbur, to look your best for the judging tomorrow."

"Will you sing us a song, Charlotte?" Ditto asked. "I love it when Nanny sings to me and Eloise."

"Not tonight, everyone." Charlotte said before lying down as she looked very tired.

"Okay." Mismagius said.

"What're you doing up there, Charlotte?" Wilbur asked.

"Oh, making something as usual." Charlotte smiled, though it wasn't her web this time.

"Is it a nest for your eggs?" Scruffy asked.

"You could say that, but we spiders call it an egg sac, I shall show you in the morning." Charlotte smiled.

Teddy seemed concerned as though he had a feeling something sad would happen.

"When the first light comes into the sky, when the sparrow sterns and the cattle rattles, when the rooster crows and the stars fade, you'll all look up here and I'll show you my masterpiece." Charlotte smiled which seemed to help Wilbur get to sleep through her beautiful words.

Everyone, but Charlotte, were soon asleep. Charlotte smiled as Wilbur was able to sleep peacefully and went back to work. Templeton then decided to get some more food by rooting through the trash remains that the people of the carnival left behind during the day in which was normal for a rat. This was going to be the best night of his life, especially since Gwen talked him into coming to the fair all because of the leftover food.


	16. Chapter 16

Wilbur woke up and looked for Charlotte. He soon saw her overhead in the corner with a white substance and the female spider looked proud of herself, but this was a bittersweet moment for her. Teddy could tell something was up. Everyone else yawned and woke up.

Teddy began to try to climb up to Charlotte. "Charlotte?" he called out, while trying to be careful.

"Yes?" Charlotte wearily replied.

"Is something sad going to happen?" Teddy asked as he made his way up.

"Teddy, this is my magnum opus." Charlotte showed her egg sac.

"What's magnum opus?" Teddy asked.

"It's Latin," Charlotte explained. "It means great work... This egg sac is my great work. The finest thing I have ever made, and I'm afraid, yes, something sad will happen."

"A-Are you gonna die?" Teddy frowned.

"I have been languishing to tell you all the truth, but since I'm going to have 514 babies, I suppose now is a good time." Charlotte replied.

"What does languishing mean?" Teddy asked.

"Well, it means I'm slowing up," Charlotte sighed softly as she looked sad now. "Being my age... I'm not young anymore, I'm afraid. It may be... Oh, I don't want you to worry about me. This is Wilbur's big day."

Teddy frowned as this was Wilbur's big day, but couldn't help worry about Charlotte.

Templeton soon came back from his buffet last night and looked quite fat. "I'm back!" he hiccuped. "What a night... Never have I seen such leavings!"

"At least you're having fun." Vulpix rolled his eyes.

"I sure did." Templeton smiled.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" Charlotte scolded. "It would serve you right if you had an acute attack of indigestion."

"My stomach can handle anything." Templeton smirked as he rubbed his belly.

"Oh, brother..." Larvitar rolled his eyes.

"Templeton, if you weren't so dopey, you'd notice that Charlotte's made an egg sac." Wilbur told the fat rat.

Templeton soon sat up to see what Wilbur was talking about as Teddy sat up on the loft with the future mother spider. "Hooray for Charlotte..." he muttered before looking like he was going to pass out.

"Congrats, Charlotte." The Ralts twins said.

"She's gonna be a mother," Ditto added to Templeton. "There are 514 eggs right in that sac."

"This _has_ been a night..." Templeton burped before rolling himself into the pen to get some rest.

Charlotte sighed and shook her head at the rat as he didn't change.

"I don't know if he'll change." Ponyta said.

* * *

Soon enough, the humans came back to the fair to see the results from yesterday's entering and judging.

"Oh, look at Charlotte's web!" Fern pointed with glee.

Everyone looked to see the spider web as it twinkled and said 'HUMBLE'.

"She must have worked hard on it." Jenny smiled.

"Now isn't that just the word for Wilbur?" Homer smiled before they saw other people coming. "You folks wanna see something?"

The other people decided to come see Zuckerman's Famous Pig up close.

 _'It's working.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

Avery pouted as he couldn't see, but soon looked to the next pen to see that Uncle had won the blue ribbon of first place and not Wilbur. "Uncle Homer!" he called out as he came to see the other pig in the county fair. "UNCLE HOMER! UNCLE HOMER!"

"Avery..." Ruthie scolded her son before the kids came to see the other pig pen to see what Avery saw.

Akito could see what they saw and where it wasn't good.

"What is with you, boy?" Homer scolded his nephew.

"This pig won first prize already!" Avery pointed out.

"Oh, no!" Fern began to cry for Wilbur.

"That isn't fair." Vincent glared.

There soon came a marching band which made everyone look over.

"It's a parade!" Eloise cheered. "I absolutely love parades!"

"Same here." Ditto smiled.

The band came straight in front of Wilbur's pen.

"Mr. Homer Zuckerman?" The conductor asked.

"That's me!" Homer smiled.

"I'd like to escort you and your famous pig to the grants fair." The conductor smiled which made Homer and Edith look to each other, curiously.

'Ooh.' Vincent thought to himself.

"What for?" Homer asked.

"I dunno, but we better get going." The conductor smiled.

"Oh, my goodness, go up in front of all those people?" Edith asked. "Does my hair look all right, Homer?"

'What is with women and their hair?' Akito thought to himself.

"It looks fine." Homer told his wife.

"Ya didn't even look!" Edith cried out to him.

"Oh, I hope we're not in trouble." Vincent worried until he gasped with a blush as Jenny took his hand.

"I'm sure we're not in trouble." Tech told him.

Homer seemed to put Wilbur on a leash so everybody could see him which pleased the crowd very much. The marching band played as the conductor led them to where they were needed which was very exciting for everybody, though they had to wonder what this was all about.

 _'I wonder what this is all about?'_ Jenny thought to herself.

They soon came to where they were needed.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now present, Mr. Homer and Zuckerman's Famous Pig!" The host announced which made everyone cheer as Homer stood up on stage with Wilbur. "The fame of this beautiful sow has spread to the far corners of the Earth, attracting many valuable tourists throughout our great state! If you all recall that day last summer, when the writing appeared, curiously on the spider's web in Mr. Zuckerman's barn! This miracle has never been explained! All we know is, that we are dealing with supernatural forces here, and we should all be proud and grateful! And the like the words of the spider's web, this is 'some pig'!"

 _'He's got that right.'_ Akito thought to himself.

Everyone cheered once more and Wilbur smiled proudly to himself. Teddy wasn't with everyone, he was keeping Charlotte company.

"Where is Teddy?" Estelle asked the other Pokemon.

"It's okay, Aunt Estelle, he's with Charlotte." Vulpix smiled.

"Really?" Estelle smiled back. "That's nice of him."

Soon enough, after the speech, Wilbur was given his very own medal. A quartet sang in amazement about Wilbur about how he was the most amazing pig in history and where even the pets and the Pokemon joined in on the song. Everyone celebrated in thunderous cheers with balloons and confetti. The pets and Pokemon laughed together as they joined in and Eloise smiled as she had never seen Weenie, Skipperdee, and Ditto more excited than when they went to Paris last summer to visit her mother.

* * *

Teddy soon got ready to bring the egg sac with him for everyone to see before they would go back to the farm.

"Teddy, what are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm gonna bring your egg sac for everyone to see." Teddy smiled to the mother spider.

"Oh, be very careful with it," Charlotte replied softly and weakly. "It means so much to me, my children are in there."

"I'll be careful." Teddy promised.


	17. Chapter 17

The others were soon coming back and Teddy could see that Wilbur had a new medal. "Wow, pretty medal, Wilbur!"

"Thanks," Wilbur smiled. "Is Charlotte okay?"

"She says she's tired, but she feels peaceful." Teddy looked back in concern for the female spider as he carefully held her egg sac.

"Is that her egg sac?" Mismagius smiled.

"Yes, it is," Teddy smiled back. "She said if I was really careful, I could hold it. It feels so soft and squishy like a marshmallow."

"So, then it should be easy to carry, carefully." Ponyta said.

"I just hope my claws don't tear it up." Teddy replied.

"I am so proud of you all," Charlotte said wearily. "You will all live now... Secure and safe."

"Why did you do this for me, Charlotte?" Wilbur curiously asked.

"You and the others have all been my friends," Charlotte frowned. "That is a tremendous thing... After all, what's a life anyway? We're born, we live a little, and we die... A spider's life can't help being something of a mess, with all this trapping and eating flies, by helping you, perhaps, I was trying to live up my own life to try harder."

"Try harder?" The Ralts twins asked out of confusion.

"You have a gift for words, Charlotte, but you've saved me," Wilbur told the spider. "And I'd gladly give my life for you."

"And I'm sure you would." Charlotte replied.

"Oh, won't it be wonderful to be home in the barn cellar again?" Wilbur asked before going to his crate. "With the sheep and the geese, Charlotte?"

"I will not be going back to the barn." Charlotte replied with very much regret.

Teddy frowned as he knew about this.

" _Not_ going back?" Wilbur shook his head as he couldn't believe his ears. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm donefor, everyone," Charlotte explained. "I'll be dead. I haven't even the strength to climb down into the crate."

"Why?" Vulpix asked.

"I'm afraid it's just the life of a spider..." Charlotte sighed.

Wilbur soon broke down crying since he was never going to see Charlotte ever again.

"This is just unfair." Scruffy frowned.

Dot sniffled and even howled out of depression.

"Now, now, don't any of you be sad, everyone likes a happy face..." Charlotte told them.

Skipperdee was so unhappy that he hid inside of his shell. Ditto seemed to turn into a Squirtle and did the same as the actual turtle.

"I can't stand it!" Wilbur sobbed. "I won't let you alone to die! I should stay too!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Wilbur," Charlotte replied. "Zuckerman and the humans are on their way right now. You'll all be going home in a few minutes."

"She's right." Teddy said.

Wilbur saw as the young Teddiursa carried the egg sac before looking up at the mother spider. "Charlotte, your children are safe," he told her, though she didn't answer right away. "Charlotte?"

"I'm thinking of all your lives," Charlotte replied wearily. "Nothing can harm you all now... Especially you, Wilbur..." she then sighed as she began to sing a song of Mother Earth and Father Time before her final moments of life had expired.

"Bye." Teddy frowned.

"Charlotte? Charlotte! **CHARLOTTE!** " Wilbur cried out as the spider didn't answer and was now dead, he soon bowed his head and began to cry.

The Pokemon soon comforted him while not harming the egg sac or the eggs. Templeton was asleep under the straw which was probably a good thing since he would probably say something rude or not at all comforting about Charlotte.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to go home and Viola was given her own tiara and sash for winning another beauty pageant in the county fair, though she thought having Tech as her boyfriend and her family proud of her was a good enough prize on its own and where she would have a surprise for them at home.

"Poor Wilbur." Jenny sighed as she hugged Oliver.

"He sure is going to miss her." Oliver said.

"It's okay, Oliver, it's okay..." Jenny soothed her kitten.

The pets and Pokemon were of course the most sad since they were the closest to Charlotte. They were soon leaving the fair and going back to the farm, and that's where the eggs would hatch. Teddy carefully placed the egg sac by where Charlotte's web used to be and licked his paws slightly to get the stickiness off.

"Good Teddy." Estelle smiled proudly.

Teddy soon smiled happily that got eggs to the farm safely. And so, Wilbur came home to his beloved manure pile in the barn cellar. Around his neck, he wore a Medal of Honor. Homer polished the medal as he took it off of Wilbur's neck and hung it high so he could remember it forever and soon left the farm as Wilbur came back to all his friends, all except for one.

And where it would be a while until the eggs would hatch. Wilbur was no longer worried about being killed. He knew that Mr. Zuckerman would keep him as long as he lived. Everyone was feeling homesick, but they didn't want to leave until they could meet Charlotte's new children. Hopefully though, they would hatch soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Jenny soon finished talking with her parents on the phone and came out to the barn with the others. "Did it happen yet?"

Oliver sighed as he stood with Snow White. "Not yet."

"Soon." Snow White added.

"How soon?" Vulpix groaned as he lay on the ground with the other Pokemon.

"Very soon." Teddy smiled.

It seemed to take forever for the eggs to hatch.

* * *

"Guys, since Charlotte took very good care of me when I left Fern for the first time, I'm going to look after her children for her to honor and remember her." Wilbur promised.

"Aw!" The pets and Pokemon smiled.

"I think she would like that." Wilbur said.

"I think she would like that too, Wilbur." Jenny agreed.

Wilbur smiled back to her, she was Fern's cousin, though he close with her too since they were technically like family.

"I wonder when they'll hatch?" The male Ralts wondered.

"Feels like never." The female Ralts sighed.

"Oh, they'll hatch." Estelle smiled.

The Ralts twins only groaned as they felt bored of waiting.

* * *

Fern didn't visit as much since she was in love with Henry, though Wilbur was more concerned about Charlotte's eggs so he wasn't too sad about his favorite human not coming by as often. And where it was soon time for Viola to tell her parents of where she was going to be for her new college.

"Ma, Pa, I have something to tell you," Viola told her parents. "I'm sure this'll be a big shock, but... I'm going to be living with Tech after this summer."

"Your new boyfriend?" Viola asked.

"Yes, we're in love and he thinks it would be good for both of us, but we'll visit plenty." Viola promised.

"Well, if this is what you want." Homer said.

"It is..." Viola replied. "I just ask that you understand."

"It is time for you to start leaving the nest..." Edith sighed. "I just can't believe how fast you've grown up and you're in love."

Viola was happy that her parents understood.

"We'll miss you very much, deary." Edith said.

"I'll miss you too, but not to worry, Tech and I will work on something." Viola promised.

The Zuckerman family soon shared a hug all together as this was a big moment for all of them.

* * *

Soon enough at long last, the egg sac finally hatched. Wilbur gasped as he was of course the most excited. The egg sac soon burst open and the hundreds of baby spiders crawled out into the world.

"Aw!" The kids smiled.

"Oh, look at how petite they are!" Felicity cooed at the baby spiders.

Mismagius smiled, agreeing with her trainer.

"Hello, there!" Wilbur smiled to the baby spiders.

"Hello!" They all replied as they scampered one-by-one out of the egg sac.

"We're old friends of your mother's," Wilbur told them. "Are you all right? Is everything all right?"

"We're just fine!" The baby spiders replied as they climbed up one post and were about to leave the farm.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked.

The baby spiders told the others goodbye as they used their spinnerets to take them away from the barn.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're all going?!" Teddy yelped.

"We're going out into the world to make webs for ourselves!" One spider called out while leaving with her siblings.

"At such a young age?" Jenny asked.

"But you guys were just hatched!" Eloise frowned.

"You can't _all_ go!" Wilbur added in heartbreak. "Children!"

* * *

Soon enough, all of Charlotte's children had gone to start their own brand new lives. Well, actually, not all of them.

"I found three of them." Mismagius smiled.

"Huh?" Wilbur sniffled as he turned over.

"Ta-da!" The three young spiders smiled back from hanging where Charlotte used to hang.

"Looks like they're staying." Larvitar smiled.

* * *

Wilbur smiled as well as he came to meet the three young spiders. "Salutations!"

"Greetings." The kids greeted the three young spiders.

"That's our fancy way of saying hello." Wilbur smiled as he had learned it from Charlotte.

"You guys are gonna stay?" Teddy asked.

"We're too small to fly." The second young spider replied.

"Chin up, this is a nice place," Wilbur smiled. "Stay here with me."

"Yes, you must." Teddy added.

"Does that mean we are welcome here?" The third spider asked.

"For as long as you'll stay." Wilbur smiled to them all.

"We like it here and we like you!" The second spider told him.

"We must find names for you all," Wilbur smiled before looking to the first spider. "Why are you trembling?"

"I'm trembling with joy!" The first spider smiled while shaking.

"Joy!" Vulpix smiled.

This caused for Wilbur to do a flip.

"Joy suits you." Estelle agreed.

"What was my mother's middle initial?" The second spider asked.

"A, I believe." Ditto tried to remember, but that was right.

"Then my name is Aranea!" The second spider smiled.

"Okay." Vincent smiled.

"Will you all pick out a sensible name for me?" The third spider asked.

Wilbur paused to think before choosing the first name that came to mind. "Nellie?"

"Oh, I like that very much!" The third spider smiled thankfully.

"Then that's your name." Akito smiled.

"Are you writers?" Felicity asked.

"No, but we will be when we grow up." The spiders replied in unison.

"Then write this in your web when you learn," Wilbur advised. "'This hollow doorway was once the home of Charlotte. She was brave, beautiful, and loyal, willed to the end. Her memory will be treasured forever'."

"Ooh, that would take us a lifetime!" Aranea replied.

"She's right." Mismagius said.

"A lifetime," Wilbur smiled. "That's what we have."

Soon enough, there was a ride back home for everyone.

"Do you have to go?" Wilbur frowned to the humans, their pets, and Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur, but we do," Jenny hugged him nice and tight, but soon smiled. "I'm gonna ask Mom and Dad if we can come visit again real soon!"

"Okay." Wilbur smiled softly.

The three spiders smiled to their new friends, but they would change themselves the next time they would see everyone.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone went back home to where they belonged, though right now, Viola was packing to move into Acmetropolis to be with Tech and for her new college as well. Viola hugged everybody and told them goodbye as she was on her way with Tech to go into the future of the year 2772. And where this would not be the first time they would see them. Tech and Viola linked arms as they then went back to the future to start their lives together.

"I can't wait for you to meet my friends." Tech smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Viola smiled back in excitement.

The End


End file.
